What could be
by Cardel
Summary: Hi ch 7 is up. Yep this is the last chapter well enjoy!. For those of you who don't know this is a JinLing fic. Well rr. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken 'kay

Yes, yes it's a Ling, Jin thing just read it's really sweet

Advance Physics was such a drag. Ling sat at the edge of her seat with her left hand on the for-two-people desk her cheek resting on her hand and writing notes with her right hand. Occasionally glancing up to stare at the muscular back of Jin Kazama who sat one row over two seats up. She sighed and wonder what he was thinking, he was such a quiet person too shy for his own good. She wished Jin wouldn't be so shy so withdrawn. She sighed again and turned her attention back to the teacher who was making it very had for her not to fall asleep. Obviously Larry shared her feelings, Larry was the boy who sat next to her on the two-people desk, he was now snoring softly and kind of drooling on his book. Ling laughed silently at the sight of her sleeping friend.

Now she was thinking how hard she had worked and studied just to get in this class with Jin, which fortunately hadn't been too hard since she had always loved science. She did however felt a little intimidated in the beginning for the fact that everyone in the class was at least two years older then her. Even though most of the other kids felt intimidated by her and actually felt uncomfortable to ask her for help. She was always happy to help them so it had been easy making friends. Jin though he would never ask for help, she was the smartest kid next to Jin. Hardly anyone asked Jin for help for the mere fact that he always appeared so detached from everyone, but non the less when asked he would help, I guess he just couldn't help being nice even though he was extremely shy. His character sometimes led people to believe he was a stuck up rich kid, but of course she knew better. 

Maybe she would have formed the same opinion if she hadn't seen the wonderful side of Jin. She smiled and thought back to the first day she'd met Jin her first day at this school two years ago. 

__

Her father pulled up to the school and looked at her daughter sitting in the passenger seat and sighed.

"Honey it won't be that bad. Just give it a chance kiddo you'll see."

Ling turned to her father and glared at him.

"Whatever."

She got off the car and slammed the door not looking back and made her way to her new school. She climbed the steps leading to, two double doors she stooped in the middle of the stair way and looked up at her school and murmured

"I hate this school"

Everything had gone wrong she had completely missed her first class because she couldn't find her stupid locker and she kept getting lost, not to mention her schedule was written like in secret code she couldn't figure it out, she hated it much here already.

She was rushing up the stairs to the second floor she was already fifteen minutes late or at least she thought it was fifteen minutes she had lost count. This is bull shit she thought. Ling was almost at the top of the stairs one more step and she would be there, when she lost her footing and went crashing down facer first, books flying everywhere, she landed with a thud.

"Ugh. Oh this is just great!"

She screamed at an empty corridor, tears were now threatening to come, but she would not let them she tried to blink them back. She got up and started collecting her books, she was so angry her shoulder were shaking, She totally itched to punch something. 

She was now talking angrily to herself.

"God. I hate this stupid school with it's stupid class rooms and stupid halls and stupid people. I wished we hadn't move here. Ah if I don't punch something I'm totally gonna loose it."

Then there was a calm yet amused voice.

"Is this book yours?"

She was still crouching down picking up her stuff when she heard someone talk. Great as if it wasn't bad enough someone just had to witness her humiliation. She inhaled deeply to calm herself before answering nope it wasn't going to work.

"Gee, I don't know if it says big fat looser then it is mine" she snapped. She groaned and immediately recognized her mistake. Well hell she thought Way to go Ling here is the first person who talks to you and actually tries to help you and what do you do bark at them and act like a complete ass as if it was their fault. She sighed and stood up expecting to find a very ticked off person. Instead she lifted her gaze to the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. The boy in front of her was breath taking and that was exactly what he had done he had taken her breath away. With his smile his beautiful sensual lips, his strong yet kind face, those beautiful hazel eyes and a very masculine body that would make Michelangelo want to cry. He chuckled and Ling snapped out of her daze. She had never blushed in her life but now she felt as if she were glowing red.

"Actually this school isn't so bad once you get used to it. I'm Jin."

He said extending his right had while holding her book with the left. Oh no she had forgotten how to talk, she looked at his hand and her breath quickened. She couldn't move couldn't say anything and to her horror he chuckled again.

"Don't worry my hands are pretty clean."

At that she laughed and the tension was broken she took his hand. His grip was strong, she returned it, his hand completely covered her small one.

"I'm Ling" She said and was happy her voice had come out steady.

"Ling" he repeated letting go of her hand "I knew your name couldn't be big fat looser that's just too ugly of a name for such a pretty face, Ling suits you much better."

She smiled feeling her knees shaking, He had just called her pretty.

"Uh thank you"

He glanced at her book and said "Biology huh" he made a face and handed her, her book.

"Here you go, Biology class is the first hall to your right third door on the left" He finished smiling at her she took the book.

"Thank you"

She said again and quickly added.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you"

He just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Well I better get to class and so should you" with that he walked away but turned his head slightly to look back at her and grinned saying

"See ya around kid"

That made her catch her breath again ignoring the fact he had called her 'kid' he disappeared in the next hall way and she stood there grinning like a fool. She would have probably followed him but she didn't trust her legs at that moment. After five minutes she managed to blink and reduce her fools grin to a small smile

"I love his school" 

Now she smiled at the memory and sighed. She glanced at the clock ten minutes of class were left, that was both good and bad that meant class was over and the school day also since this was her last class of the day, but it also meant no more starring at Jin. It wasn't like she couldn't talk to him outside of class the thing was he would hardly talk at all. He was so quiet so different from the boy she had met the first day of school. He was so quiet almost cold but she didn't believe that. It was almost as if this Jin was a fake a mask to hide, what she didn't know yet, but she would definitely find out.

"So for your assignment I thought we'd try something a little different"

The stuffy nose voice of Mrs. Burg brought her back to the class.

"You will have to teach the next lesson chosen by me you will all get a part a section you will have two weeks to get ready you won't get in class time to work on this so you better get those books cracking the lesson will be about Quantum Physics"

"Ahhhhh" the entire class groaned.

"But you will be doing this assignment with a partner"

"Alright" was the answer from some of the students.

"Partners chosen by me"

"Ahhhhh" from the class. _How did I know that_ Ling thought. Not that she cold choose Jin, Jin would always work alone and if he had to work with a partner he would hardly talk.

"OK now pay attention I will only call out your name and your partners name once"

Ling knew how useless it was to hope Jin was her partner he had never been her partner in any sort of school project and the reason she didn't ask was because she would hardly get two words out of him. Besides what were the odds of them being partnered up she couldn't probably figure it out in less then one minutes but the odds were always against her.

"Ling and Larry" Ling sighed oh well.

"What" Larry shot up at hearing his name. "I'm...... I'm here" he stuttered confused the entire class laughed.

"That good to know Mr. Powers and now that leaves only Jin, Jin you will be working by yourself since we have an add number of students is that alright."

Jin only nodded. Ling turned to Larry who looked more confused, she smiled.

"So I guess we're partners for the next two weeks"

"Partners, two weeks? oh shoot." he raised his hand waving it around to get the teachers attention. What was he doing now she was the confused one.

"Uh hello Mrs. uh Mrs. uh"

"Burg" Ling provided

"Right yoo-hoo Mrs Burg"

"Yes Larry" She looked up from her desk.

"Gee. Dude I hate to bust your bubble but I can't be Lings partner 'cause I won't be here for the next uhhh remainder of the year and next year and so on."

"And why ever not"

"Cause were like moving tomorrow"

"Oh well that's too bad" She looked down at her notes scribbled and scratched things out and wrote others in and finally looked up again.

"In that case it's Jin and Ling you will be partners. Good now everyone has a partner"

What. Had she heard right her and Jin. No way this was what she had been hoping for so long. She was so surprised she forgot to breath she couldn't even blink after about a minute she remembered she had to breath but choked and started to cough and cough and cough until Larry patted her on the back.

"Dude you ok?" Larry asked she only nodded. Jin she was going to be working with Jin she looked at Jins back he hadn't even turned. Oh well it didn't matter now she had the perfect excuse to spend time with him. The bell rung and she was swept up in to the crowd slowly she worked her way to Jin.

"Jin" she called out he stopped and looked back at her staying at the side of some lockers letting people pass through. God he was perfect. Finally gasping she reached him.

"Jin so were partners" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah I guess" he said scratching the back of his neck. Now if she could only stop starring at him maybe she could actually get to asking him to meet her.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked leaning against a locker.

"Well I thought we could go to the library to do some research since there isn't much information in our books and then we could go back to my house or yours and we could decide how we will teach out info to the class. Five sound ok?"

"Sure see ya there"

She watched him leave through the double doors at the end of the hall.

"Oh my God Jin and I have a date, ok so it's not a date, date but it's a start"

She yelped and jumped

"Hurray" This was going to be great. They would talk and talk and talk about each other and how much they had in common and eventually they would worry about homework she giggled and ran to her locker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it I know I know Jin isn't really that shy and quiet but I wanted to portray him as that and even a little cold so my story would work a little better. So please don't hate me and Ling well she's young and sixteen that's how sixteen year olds are happy and giddy but she will become a tad more serious and mature as the story progresses I promise. Ok so hope I didn't bore and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I'm done with it. In the mean time please Review.


	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

A/N: Ok I see that some of you guys had some questions and I guess I should have explained from the beginning. So here goes. My story takes place before Tekken 3 and yes they do go to school I got that idea from Tekken Tag because of the uniforms so I guess if you haven't played it you wouldn't know, and to explain why they're in the same class well in my high school classes are always mixed from 9th to 12th grade it really doesn't matter as long as you are smart enough to keep up with the class. So I hope that explained you're questions. Now on with the story.

Ling stood outside the library waiting for Jin . For such a casual occasion Ling wore kaki pants with a long-sleeve lavender shirt, her hair was down not in pig tails as she always wore them, her hair was short and it barely reached her shoulders. Ling was waiting for Jin to pull up in a black car with at least two bodyguards surrounding him as always. To her surprise Jin came walking no bodyguards no car just Jin. Ling watched him as he walked towards her, he carried a book bag and was wearing a tight white cotton shirt and black baggie pants, he walked slowly with his hands in his pockets and his gaze to his shoes. As soon as he was with in hearing range Ling greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Jin"

She said Smiling up at him. Jin lifted his gaze from his shoes and looked at her.

"Hello"

They walked into the library and sat in a corner table of the second floor. Things unfortunately weren't going the way Ling had hoped. Jin appeared to be angry and he hardly spoke to her. He just read took notes read some more and took notes occasionally glancing at the clock. Ling didn't know what or whom he was angry at, but it was begging to irritate her. 

"Jin what do you think about this? Do you think it's ok"

She showed him an outline of what and how they should teach the lesson. He hardly looked at it when he tore his gaze away from her notes and went back to his.

"It's fine" He said dryly.

"Ohhhhkay"

Ling didn't know what was going on. She didn't understand why Jin was acting so strange. In the next hour Ling had asked Jins opinion on many things and all he would do was say 'yeah it's fine' or 'sure' by now Ling was completely annoyed. Jin was flipping through the pages of a book not really looking at it.

"Jin?" No answer

"Jin?"

"Yeah it's fine" Ling made a face.

"Jin what do you think if I walk outside and get run over by car?" she said completely irritated. Jin flipped a page.

"Sure" than he blinked. "What?"

That did it, it didn't matter if Jin didn't like her or didn't want to do this project with her, but to completely ignore her and reply the same stupid thing to anything she said . She was not going to put up with that no matter how much she liked him no matter how much she wanted to be with him. She was not going to stand for that kind of ridicule. Even though it hurt her, she gather the shreds of her pride along with her books and stood up from the chair.

"That's it Jin. This obviously isn't working I know you're totally hating this so I'll do you a favor and leave. Because you just too nice to say this sucks I want to leave."

Jin heard the hurt in her voice and wanted to kick himself. Yes he was mad, but it wasn't her fault he had completely acted like a jerk to the person who least deserved it and all because of his grandfather. At that moment he hated himself for not being able to hide his emotions better, if he could he wouldn't have acted so rude to Ling. He got up and grabbed Lings arm as she was about to turn and walk away.

"Ling wait I'm sorry it's not your fault it's my........."

He stopped and dropped her arm. He was about to tell her something and just stopped whatever it was it was really bothering him. She held his gaze waiting for him to continue, it was so obvious that he was hurt and needed someone to talk to.

"What?" she urged him to continue. Jin slowly sat back down again.

"Nothing" He said. But she wouldn't leave it at that, she couldn't not when she saw all the pain in his eyes.

"Jin tell me"

"It's nothing ok"

He said turning to look out the window and away from Ling. Ling made her way to the chair opposite Jin and slowly leaned forward until Jin turned to face her again. When he did she was looking into his eyes as if searching for something, something Jin didn't want her to find but was unable to hide well. When she spoke her voice held the saddest tone Jin had ever heard. With a sigh she said.

"I don't get you Jin Kazama"

He knew he shouldn't answer to let he comment go unnoticed to leave it at that. Eventually she would turn around, walk away and never speak to him again, but guilt was now pinching at his conscious and against his better judgment he asked.

"Why do you want to get me?"

With out hesitation she responded.

"Because I want to be your friend"

He looked at her and saw absolutely no hints of a lie just pure honesty, and he should know living with his grandfather had thought him how to read lies so easily. Again though against his better judgment he asked.

"Why?"

"You want the honest truth?"

Of course she couldn't give him the complete truth but she would tell him most of it.

"Because you're lonely Jin Kazama. I see you come to school everyday surrounded by body guards you shuffling your feet your hands in your pockets, you starring at your shoes as if they were the most magnificent specimen you had ever laid your hazel eyes on and trust me they're not. You don't greet anyone you only reply if someone says hello and you leave the same way without saying goodbye to anyone not even an I'll see ya or maybe even make plans for the weekend."

Jin shook his head. How right she was he was lonely mostly because of his choice in part simply because he had trouble trusting people, people lied. He had learned so well at a young age how cruel life could really be, the only good memories were of his mother. After she'd died from then on the veil that had covered and shield his innocent eyes had been crudely stripped away by the hands of his grandfather leaving his eyes exposed to how evil human nature could really be like.

"Ling do you know how many people want to be my "friend" because of who I am?"

That hurt that really hurt her of course she knew that many people wanted to be Jins friend just because of the fact that he was the Mishima heir, but she wasn't one them never had been never would be and the fact that he would think that low of her really hurt her.

"Jin look at me" 

Hesitantly he met her gaze and wish he hadn't he saw how hurt she had been by his words and now wished he could take them back. 

"I don't know what you think of me but is it really so hard for you to accept to believe that I want to be your friend, because of _you_ Jin Kazama and not Jin the Mishima heir"

"Ling I......." 

He stopped and searched her face and again found absolutely no trace of lies just pure honesty and knew at that moment that she was telling the truth and she didn't want Jin the Mishima heir but she want to be friends with Jin Kazama. He knew he could trust her.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?" she nodded.

"Ok I'll tell you but not here"

They walked in silence back to Jins apartment. Ling wondered what had made him change his mind, one minute he was cold and non caring the next minute his expression had softened and well here she was walking besides him not saying anything, wondering what it was that was bothering him. Whatever it was it had been enough for him to start acting so remote. When they reached Jins apartment building they took the elevator up to the fourth floor of the six floor building. Jin opened the door to his apartment and motioned for her to go in. She stepped into a greeting hall.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Uh... no" she said feeling a little embarrassed.

"OK come on lets go in the living-room."

They went through an archway to the left of the hall opening to the living room. When she walked into the living room she was completely surprised. Jins house was definitely not what she had expected to see, she expected to see clothes on the floor, pizza boxes on the coffee table dirty dishes everywhere. Instead she walked into a very tidy place with it's white walls and marble tile. Jin threw his keys on a corner table. He sat down and Ling followed him sitting next to him, she shifted so she could face Jin. He didn't say anything , he only stared up at the fan hanging from beautiful wood beams, what a contrast she thought as she looked around the room with its paintings hanging down the walls, all sorts of green plants on corner tables on book shelves. She wondered what sorts of things Jin liked to read, she tore her gaze from the book shelves and focused back on Jin. Who was still looking up at the fan. Ling cocked her head to the left.

"Are we not talking again" she said it more of a statement then a question.

"It's my grandfather"

He said as if that explained anything, but at least he was talking.

"He's the one who made you angry?"

Jin closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa. 

"Ling I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier I was angry and unintentionally took it out on you and you didn't deserve that."

She smiled at the sincerity in his words.

He wanted so badly to tell her everything he felt, but wasn't sure how to begin so he just said exactly what he was thinking. 

"My grandfather I hate him" he paused.

"What did he do to make you hate him?"

Jin shook his head and opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he had just said, it felt weird but good at the same time.

"Jin it will make you feel better if you tell someone and well I happen to be the only one around"

Maybe she was right maybe talking would help. How it would help he wasn't sure, it had been so long since he had told anyone how he felt so long since someone actually asked him what was wrong and not because they were paid to do so but because they cared. He lifted his head and tucked his hands behind his head.

"My mother died when I was young. I was taken to live with my grandfather. He wasn't your typical grandfather who wondered around the house and napped anywhere and everywhere he sat for to long, telling you boring stories the kind that always begin with when I was a kid and make you roll your eyes even though you really want to hear it. No he wasn't around much the only time we spend together was when he was teaching me how to fight karate Mishima style. At first I hated it. I hated the intense training I hated his mocking laughter every time I would trip and fall. After a while though it became more of a therapy I realized that if I concentrated my anger in my fighting that I could release all my rage in the form of my kicks and punches. So I quickly mastered my grandfathers fighting style. I think that angered him, not the fact that I learned but that I learned rather quickly. Today before I went to meet with you he called me to his house, threw a registration form at me and said fill it out"

Jin sighed, he was still feeling weird telling Ling his matters, but it also felt good talking to someone.

"Registration form for what?" Ling asked at seeing Jin pause.

"Have you ever heard of the King of Iron Fist Tournaments?"

Had she who hadn't the Iron Fist Tournament was the most notorious tournament known by all serious fighters who wanted to enter all over the world even though the tournaments had only been held twice.

"Yes I've heard of them"

"Well my grandfather is holding the third tournament and wants me to enter, but it's only for his benefit"

Another tournament why, why now after so long., but she didn't care about that she was more concerned with Jin.

"His benefit?"

"My father won the first tournament, my grandfather won the second and now he wants to make sure if he doesn't win I'll be there to continue the Mishima winning saga."

Ling looked so confused and felt sorry for Jin for the way he was treated by his grandfather, she didn't know the man only heard of him from the news but what Jin told her was enough for her to not like him maybe even hate him.

"Your grandfather actually said that?"

Jin took his hands from behind his head and crossed them over his chest. He shook his head.

"No but he didn't have to"

"So that's the reason you were angry"

He sighed

"I told him I wouldn't enter the tournament for which he responded I'm not asking you I'm telling you"

Jin closed his eyes trying to swallow the unpleasant memory of staring into his grandfathers cold and unyielding eyes.

"Jin I'm so sorry" Lin said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jin felt strange at the feeling of being consoled sort of comforted. The last person who had given him any sort of comfort had been his mother.

"It's ok don't worry about me I'm used to my grandfather"

She smiled removing her hand from his shoulder. Jin sat up and gave her a reassuring smile that was meant to let her know he was fine. 

"Thank you" he said "for listening to me" then changed the subject before she could answer him.

"You sure you don't want anything to drink?"

This time she nodded, Jin stood up and extended his hand to help her up as well.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of my home"

After getting a bottle of water from Jins very well stocked refrigerator, he moved on to show her his home. they walked into a hall and Jin pointed to a door which he said was his room which they didn't go into. He then opened two crystal double doors to an almost empty room with the exception, of white mats, two punching bags and wooden dummies.

"Wow your training room" She said looking around.

"Yeah"

"You know when I was in China I really got into the fighting techniques called Hakke Sho and Kika Ken those are Chinese martial arts. I still practice, you never know when it might come in handy."

Jin knew how much training, dedication, discipline and strength was required to exceed in any type of serious fighting. He looked her up and down and wondered if that much power could really be in such a small person and then he remembered his mother and smiled.

"Did you ever compete?"

"Yes. I lost my first two matches though I was so not ready. I hadn't yet acquired the discipline of concentration and dedication"

They moved from the training room and went in to an open archway. Inside that room there were shelves almost to the ceiling with books, there was a desk in the middle of the room with a computer a top. There on the wall opposite them was a large window that flooded the room with light though there wasn't much light now since the sun had almost set.

"Well as you can tell this is my library"

They moved inside. Ling moved to one of the shelves and saw that all the books were arranged by alphabetical order by the authors last name.

"We should have come here instead of the public library"

She joked. Ling moved about the room admiring the rugs that lay on hardwood floor, the very comfortable looking wing back chairs, the paintings that hung on the walls and finally she moved to the desk were she found a picture of a younger Jin with a woman. She assumed it was his mother, not wanting to pick up the picture knowing the sentimental feeling it represented for Jin, she motioned to the picture with her hand and asked.

"Your mom?" 

Jin nodded with a smile. She smiled back stepping away from the desk, and saw a door at the corner of the room.

"What's in there?"

"The game room"

Game room? She walked across the room and opened the door to the game room. Ling walked in the room to see every kids dream come true. The floor of the room was not hardwood like the library but was covered with navy marble tile and she thought it was appropriate since the shiny almost red looking hardwood floor might be too classy for the things this room held. There at the end of the room was a big screen TV which currently had a PS2 consol attached. Next to it to the right about six feet away was a pin pong machine. To her left there were two arcade machines one was a driving type the other she assumed a shooting game from the pictures that decorated it's outside. There was also a pool table in the middle and a foosball machine and to make the room complete a dart board hung from the wall. the only sitting accommodations were big bean bags all blue and black. Ling was in awe, she blinked and turn to Jin.

"You spend much time here?"

He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Not really"

She stepped further into the room she went over to a shelve with a collection of videos, DVDs and games reading over the titles. 

"Did you decorate this entire place"

He uncrossed his arms and moved into the room sitting on the pool table.

"No. Well yes and no I had help for most of it. This " he said waving a hand around the room "was not my idea"

Ling moved in front of the big screen TV and felt as she accidentally kicked something she looked down and picked up a case and read the title Gran Turismo 3 she turned it towards Jin.

"You any good?" She asked with a challenging tone in her voice.

"You kidding I completely rule that game"

He said smiling he didn't like video games much but the one exceptions were racing games and his favorite was Gran Turismo.

"Oh yeah?" She said popping the disk inside the consol and pulling a near by bean bag chair in front of the big screen TV and sitting on it.

"Lets see what you can do!"

Jin smiled and sat on a black bean bag next to her accepting the challenge. He grabbed the remote and turned the screen on taking a black controller. They chose their cars and agreed on a track. Jin had never played against anyone before except for the consol and he was pretty good, but playing against another person made things more exiting. 

"Ok this is just practice though I haven't played this in a while"

He agreed. At the start off Jin was ahead concentration on the road as always timing his turns but quickly found that hard to do since Ling kept distracting him, by muttering. He looked over at her and chuckled she ignored his chuckle and concentrated on remembering the turns her speed, Jin chuckled again.

"What?!" She asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Why do you do that?"

"Dooo........... what?" She asked as she took a hard turn.

"Turn your body every time you turn a curve or sway your car?"

She smiled having forgotten that habit of hers. She had tried to stop a long time ago but just have up.

"It's a strategy ok" she said giggling.

Jin scoffed "Yeah sure"

Jin had won the practice run but now she was ready to kick ass.

"Ok" she said wiping her hands on her knees. "This is the real deal"

They were off Jin ahead but not for long, Ling maneuvered her way to 1st place taking each turn slow and fast at the end and stepping or rather pressing X on the straightaway then trying to stay on the inside. Jin was ramming her car off the road while she did he same. She was wining and was coming out of a turn when Jin hit the rear of her car making it spin in a one-hundred degree angle.

"Hey that was cheap!"

Jin laughed mockingly.

"I told you I rule this game"

"Oh yeah you're gonna eat your words Kazama"

Jin couldn't remember when he had, had so much fun playing a video game. He decided it wasn't the game but his eccentric companion that was making him have fun, with her strategy of body turning every time she turn her car, the way she stuck out her tongue at the corner of her mouth and kept saying 'come on baby come on'.

They were now in the last lap and Jin was still ahead but again not by much there was a turn which Jin went into a little too fast and had to fight not to skid out of the road too much. While Ling passed him smoothly.

"Ha-ha" she said giggling.

He quickly got back on the road and was on her tail. There was only one turn left then a straight away and she would win. As she made the turn Jin was about to hit her from behind again, she saw no way of escape but cutting through the grass not much but enough so he would miss and miss he did and she cut through the grass and got back on the road

"Hey no fair" 

Now the straight away. Ling pressed the X button hard even though knowing it really wouldn't make her go faster just make her thumb sore, she leaned forward getting up from the bean bag.

"Come on come on" 

She crossed the finish line just three-hundredths of a second before Jin.

"Oh yeah!" 

She yelled dropping the controller on the bean bag chair.

"Whose the man now huh!"

She was jumping up and down.

"I won I rock I rock uh huh!" she chanted while doing the Crash Bandicoot victory dance (for those of you who've played Crash this is stupid and funny to see someone do. For those of you who haven't just picture someone doing a really stupid victory dance like the kind you do after you beat a game.) At seeing Ling doing the Crash Bandicoot victory dance Jin fell back laughing holding his stomach. He had never seen anything quiet as silly before as what he had just seen Ling do. Ling didn't mind that he was laughing at her and was happy that she'd made him laugh. She sat back down and waited for Jin to stop laughing. When he finally stopped he was wiping some tears off the corner of his eyes, holding his side it hurt from laughing with a few final chuckles he said.

"That was a low trick cutting through the track" he laughed again "OW!" he said holing his side.

"Not lower then the one you pulled"

She said smiling. There was a beeping sound and they looked at each other confused and Ling realized it was her beeper. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the message on the little screen 'where are you its late' was all it said it was from her mother. She hadn't realized what time was so late it was nearly ten where had all the time gone she sighed and looked at Jin.

"It's my mom. I guess I better get going"

Jin looked out the window and saw that it was dark he looked at his watch and his eyes widen.

"Wow it's late. I'll call my driver to take you home."

He said not as question but a more of a command, she wasn't about to argue she wasn't stupid enough to go home walking even if Jin could walk her home she didn't want him alone in the streets at night. She gather her things, Jin walked her to the car and opened the door for her as she climbed inside Jin stood in the door opening looking down at her and said.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

He swallowed.

"Uh I had a lot of fun. We should do this more often"

She smiled up at him.

"Definitely"

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. She closed her eyes and thought she would melt into the seat.

"Goodnight" He whispered and closed the door.

The driver pulled away. She sat there unblinking Jin had just kissed her she felt warm all over at the realization that Jin had kissed she smiled and sighed. This had been an unreal day and now she and Jin were friends he had shared so much with her today. He trusted her that meant more to her then he would ever know she cared about him she truly did. She was glad they would spend more time together, she would help him to get over the pain she saw in his eyes and replace it with laughter like today. She was so happy that he had said they should "do this more often" this was definitely the beginning of a beautiful friendship and with a little luck maybe more. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sorry it took me a while to post this, but anyway Chapter 3 is on it's way and I think it's the last chapter I'm not sure I haven't decided yet. So anyway I hope the characters came out as I wanted them so please review whether you liked it or hated it.


	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken 

So that's how their unusual friendship began. Ling of course loved every minute she spent with Jin. As weeks went by they became even closer. In school they would always be seen talking, laughing or just walking silently side by side. Jin had even become a tad, more open to people he would smile more often and even carry out conversations not like he did with Ling, but it was a conversation non the less. Everyone thought they were such a contrast Jin with his tall, tan and muscular body and his serious face, and Ling well she was petite and had the look and fragility of a porcelain doll, but they didn't seem to noticed nor care. 

They had also gotten into the habit of meeting outside of school, the first time Jin got the nerve to call Ling over to his apartment had been after he'd had another rather unpleasant encounter with his grandfather. Jin had called Ling and had asked her to come over. When Ling arrived at Jins apartment he didn't say anything he just let her in and sat down on the sofa with Ling sitting next to him. Ling could see that he was troubled and even though she was dying to ask him what was bothering him she wouldn't. She wasn't going to push him to say anything, she had learned that Jin would talk when Jin felt comfortable to talk and not before. Jin would talk when he found the right way to say what he felt, if he didn't then he would just start to talk even if it didn't make sense at first. All in all Ling had learned to respect his silence kind of the way you respect someone's privacy. Jin appreciated that so much even more then Ling could imagine, she didn't know how good it felt for Jin just knowing that she was there and ready to listen when he as ready to talk. After that first time he had called her the initial tension was gone and sometimes he would call Ling over and they would talk about themselves. Ling had even told him about her biggest dream which was to build the most perfect amusement park, she had completely told him she was practically obsessed with amusement parks something she chose not to tell many people. Jin hadn't laughed or made fun of her he had merely smiled patted her head and said "good for you kid", which sort of irritated her.

At times Jin would tell Ling about his mother and how much he loved her and missed her, he had even told her how his mother had died or more like been murdered which was how he saw it. Jin had felt so taken a back with memories he had chocked in his words and Ling held him close to her as he cried his pain on her shoulder, unknown to her Jin found great comfort in that simple gesture of kindness.

Most of the time they were together, they would spend it like most teenagers laughing playing video games, going on walks to the park even doing homework together. Today though was one of the days were they were in Jins training room. Ling liked days like this most of all, she loved to watch him practice, he was so perfect in everything he did. Ling had planned on doing some practicing of her own, she had even put on practicing clothes when she practiced or went out to run she would always wear black sweat pants that had buttons on the sides of the legs from her hip to the bottom and a white cotton shirt. Instead of practicing though she sat silently in a corner of the training room reading a magazine on the top ten amusement parks in the world. While Jin threw a series of high and low kicks at the wooden dummy in front of him. Ling lifted her gaze from her magazine to look over at Jin, Jin also wore a similar ensemble except he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were navy blue and a little too baggy she had often pointed that out and told him he might trip Jin just shrugged. She sighed at how perfect his body was every muscle every crease every curve, she decided she liked his neck most of all she could only imagine how it would feel to kiss his neck. As she looked at Jin her mind began to wonder back to the first time she'd been in his house when Jin had been so upset and he had said his grandfather was going to hold the third Iron Fist Tournament, Ling imagined all the top fighters from around the world would be there how exiting, there was always something about tournaments that got her adrenaline going. She saw Jin making difficult combinations that obviously took a lot of practice and concentration she wondered if anyone would be a match with Jin she wondered how she would match against Jin. Ling had been thinking about actually entering the tournament she was a good fighter, she knew that , there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that she could definitely keep up with the best of them. Even if she didn't win she could at least kick major ass. The only problem she saw with that was that, she wasn't sure how Jin would feel about her entering the tournament, would he smile at her and say "good for you kid" or would he think she wasn't strong enough or most important of all would he feel hurt at her wanting to attend something arranged by his grandfather knowing how he felt about him, he himself didn't want to enter his grandfathers tournament. She sighed and brought her thoughts back to the present. She smiled watching Jin do a low kick breaking the legs off the wooden dummy, he went through those things like water went through a river. She sighed watching his perfect body scratching the back of his neck.

"Damn!" He said shaking his head in disapproval. "They really don't make them like they used to" he said chuckling.

Ling smiled up at him and got and idea.

"Well that's not fair that thing can't even fight back."

She said putting her magazine down. She got up and started walking towards Jin. Jin crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his right leg.

"What are you saying Xiayou I couldn't beat a real person."

She was now in front of what remained of the broken dummy.

"No I'm saying that you my friend need a training partner. Someone who can actually dodge and move not like woody here or what remains of it"

Jin walked forward and around Ling making her have to turn to face him again. He moved over to the other dummy which was still intact and swung his arm around it's wooden neck.

"This is all the partner I need besides I don't think I could find someone as replaceable as he don't ya think so" he said patting the dummy's head. Later looking back on this particular conversation Jin would find no way of escaping what followed even if he had said "oh yes let me start looking for candidates" that wouldn't have changed what had happened next.

Ling sighed.

"O.k. you're obviously gonna make this hard for me. So I'm just gonna say it" She took a deep breath.

"_I_ need a training partner."

She had said that so fast Jin had to stop to process what she had just said. When he finally understood what she had just said he blinked down at her and frowned. 

"A partner? A training partner?" 

He said slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Well yeah"

"To train?"

"Yes" Ling wanted to slap a DUH! sign on his forehead had she said it in another language a monkey would have understood better.

A thousand thoughts went through Jins mind. He wasn't sure what to make of them, or of what Ling had just said.

"Why?" he asked tentatively. 

__

Where is that DUH! sign didn't I jus say for training. She thought but then again it was now or never, she had to tell him she wanted to enter the tournament besides if she didn't ask she would defiantly be going against her philosophy which was 'if you don't ask you'll never know and always wonder'. She took a deep breath and said.

"Well I think I better start practicing if I want to be in shape to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament I mean it won't do at all if I can't keep up with the other fighter don't you think?"

She wanted to what. She wanted to enter the King of iron Fist Tournament never in a million years did Jin expect her to say that, why the hell would she ever want to enter the tournament. Jin stood there shocked completely shocked, he felt if he were robot there would be a thousands lights going off saying WARNING! WARNING! DATA! OVERLOAD! and so he would have shut down and self destructed. After a few minutes of silence his mind was finally able to work again and the first feelings that came to him were confusion with anger and then concern with anger and finally more concern. When he opened his mouth what came out sounded more like anger with anger then anything.

"LING YOU CAN NOT ENTER THE TOURNAMENT!"

He practically yelled, _oh shit!_ by the look in her eyes he knew he didn't choose the right words he wished he could have taken that back and rephrase it in a more clam and gentle manner but the damage was done.

Ling couldn't believe what Jin had just said and the tone he had said it in. He used his this-is-a-command-not-to-be-challenged tone which was the only thing Ling couldn't stand about Jin. When he did that she was reminded that there was definitely some Mishima blood in him. That tone always made her blood boil. Ling scoffed and said.

"You must have misunderstood me I wasn't asking for permission Jin I was merely telling you what I am planning to do." She stated coldly.

Jin groaned and moved in front of Ling putting his hands on her shoulders holding her at arms length he looked at her in the eyes. He didn't know what was the best way to get the thought of entering the tournament out of her head. He opened his mouth and closed it again after thinking it over some more he said.

"There will be a lot of strong fighters and you might get hurt."

No that was definitely not the best way. Feeling he had screwed up again he gave her a small crooked smile, Ling shook her head and looked back up at Jin this time Jin saw the anger in her eyes.

"What are you saying Kazama"

__

Ah Geez! Now he had done it she had called him Kazama which she only did when he was irritating her that only happened when Jin didn't want to go to some kids party and she would say "come on Kazama don't be such a wuss" which always snapped him and to prove he wasn't a wuss he ended up in some kids party. Her voice brought him back to the mess he had created.

"Kazama are you saying I can't keep up with the other fighters. I can't fight back I can't protect my self, am I too fragile I'm just a kid if they hit me I'll cry and run to my mother that I'll quit as soon as things get though" 

"No I..."

She didn't let him finish, she took his hands from her shoulders and turn to her left where they were standing in front of the only dummy that was left and with one swift motion of her hand she broke off it's head.

"Is that fragile enough for you Kazama?"

She yelled. Jin just started at were the dummies head used to be, he didn't have enough time to react as she poked him with her index finger saying.

"Let me tell you something Kazama. I am NOT a quitter that means I don't quit. I might be small and look fragile but I can fight, I know that there are stronger fighters then I and stronger fighters don't intimidate me they just make a more interesting challenge. I am not one to cry and just thrown in the towel I am a strong fighter I have made sure of that for years now, disciplining my body to endure pain I have not trained and competed for the past years day in and day out making my body and mind stand the agony of defeat and pain to suddenly be told I can't compete because I might get hurt. I am strong Jin Kazama and I would love to show you just how strong."

While she was talking she kept pushing Jin with her finger making him take a step back and her one step forward so that now he was backed up against the wall with her finger in his chest. He couldn't believe what a can of worms he had just opened how did he ever get his only true friend so angry. Jin grabbed her finger and sighed.

"Ling you know I don't think your weak I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression"

He looked at her and her expression had soften a little. Ling sighed and forced her self to take deep breaths to calm her self. Yelling at Jin wouldn't really make anything better but it was making her feel better, no she had to calm down before she said something really stupid. As she began to calm she replayed what had just happened had she really just said all those things to Jin had she really broken off dummies head. She turned her head back only to confirm what she already knew was true, the dummies head was gone. She looked back up at Jin and saw sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Ling I'm sorry I'm just concerned I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Besides you know how I feel about my grandfather, this is not going to be a fair tournament he has something planned what I don't know but I can feel it. I don't think anyone is safe where my grandfather is concerned."

Ling felt all the anger drain out of her body as she listen to Jins soft kind voice telling her he was sorry and concerned for her.

"I guess I can understand that. It's just that I can't stand it when people don't take me seriously just because of my outer appearance."

Jin smiled and hoping to lighten her mood he said.

"Well I'm not one of those people trust me I've learned my lesson and I'm glad dummy paid for that lesson I don't want to go against you or your mighty finger again."

Ling laughed as Jin rubbed the spot where she had so rudely poked him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I kind of lost it didn't I"

Jin shook his head smiling.

"You know. We always do that."

Ling frowned at his comment "Do what?"

"We always fight about everything and always end up laughing we can't stay mad at each other for long just like brother and sister."

Ling forced a chuckle great now she just wasn't the "kid" to him, now she was going to be the kid sister. Jin saw how she had forced her laughter not finding his comment amusing and thinking she was still angry at what he'd said he felt bad and got an idea on making it up to her. He said the words that he would definitely regret later.

"You know what. I don't think I've ever seen you fight."

Ling looked up slowly, was this going where she hoped it would go, did Jin mean what she thought he meant. Jin continued signing his death warrant.

"So would you like to give it a go?"

Ling smiled like a kid who had just been told they could have all the candy in the world. Jin also smiled at seeing her face light up with joy and he was glad he was the one to bring her that joy he felt like he had climbed a mountain.

"Really Jin?"

Jin nodded.

"O.k."

They still hadn't gotten anywhere on the subject of her wanting to enter the tournament but Ling didn't care right now. She would talk to Jin about that latter. Now she wanted to prove that she could kick ass as well as he or the Mishimas. They moved to the center of the training room, where Ling stretched to warm up. Jin having been practicing didn't need to warm up. He watched her warm up and hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. He watched her stretch and his eyes roamed over her body, she was so beautiful with her milky whit skin so soft he itched to touch every time they were together and her soft pink lips that were so tempting and made for kissing all in all she was beautiful just like a porcelain doll but he knew better then that she might look like one but definitely didn't have it's frailty she was strong that thought brought him back to his main problem. He honestly didn't want Ling to enter the tournament, he had to find a way to stop her. He was afraid that she would get hurt he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her and that thought had taken him by surprise, since when had he started to care for her so much. So much it scared him, because he had no control over his feelings or her. He had no doubt she was strong not after she took the head of the dummy with such ease but he was still afraid for her and she was right she did not need his permission she could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. If it was any other tournament she wanted to enter he would be happy for her and support her but the King of Iron Fist Tournament was no ordinary tournament, he didn't trust anyone or anything that had to do with his grandfather.

"O.k. I'm ready"

Her voice snapped him from his thoughts he nodded.

Jin got into his usual fighting stance and watched as Ling got into hers she was standing with her left foot firmly on the floor and her right foot in front of her bent barely touching the floor her hands where up but not fisted. He was unsure on how to treat this fight should he go all out or hold back and if he held back would she be able to notice. He would just have to wait and see. 

They watched each other intensely waiting for the other to make the first move. Ling was ready, ready to prove she wasn't a kid. For that she had to make the first move. Too bad Jin didn't make it easy, he guarded so well, but she did have an advantage. She was fast and she knew it, Jin was strong but lacked speed not much but enough to give her that advantage. With that thought put aside she leaped in to action or rather crouched. She crouched down low and stuck out her right foot to the side of Jins feet and swung it to the left making him fall. Jin had enough time to realize what she was doing to react and break his fall he brought his hands back as he went down backwards landing on his hands while his feet were flying up, when he brought them back down he jumped up and Ling was ready to attack again. This time she jumped high in to the air and was about to kick him but Jin ducked and pushed her leg making her loose her balance and so she would fall when she landed. Knowing she was going to land on her back she reached for Jin grabbing his shoulder not giving Jin enough time to stand up completely she brought him down with her as she landed on her back and with the help of her right foot on his stomach she flipped him over her head. As soon as Jins feet touched the mats beneath him he jumped up he whirled around to see Ling getting up.

__

She's fast I can't let her regain her composure after she attacks me or I attack her. I have to attack her before she attacks me , but I can't hurt her either. Damn it!. I can't hurt her enough to draw blood or bruise he beautiful skin. But if she senses I'm holding back she'll just get angry and think I don't take her seriously. Damn it bloody hell why me? 

Well having thought that he ran towards her before she could completely turn to face him and slid into her feet like a baseball player slid into home base. She half fell on his legs with an "ugh" but quickly rolled off him. Jin was on his feet in an instant. He charged towards her again, this time Ling had enough time to see his attack and crouched low and punched him on the stomach Jin grunted. He whirled around to face Ling and she was ready to go again. 

They were both panting now. Ling ran towards Jin, Jin thought if she tried to trip or kick him in the air he would simply grab her foot and bring her down. When she was with in his reach she cart wheeled to his right far enough so he couldn't reach her. Jin had time to half turn to see her swiftly cart-wheeling past him and stopping a couple of feet behind him with her back to him, leaning her body forward bringing her foot back to make strong contact with his back, making him stumble forward almost loosing his balance and falling on his face. Jin however managed to somehow retain his balance and he turned to face Ling. When he saw her he saw the most annoying smirk on her face. Panting she said.

"Still think I can't handle my self?"

Where had she gotten the idea that he thought she couldn't handle her self, had he just told her he didn't think she was weak just a few minutes ago. _Man girls who gets them._He thought. He was breathing hard and so his panting didn't allow him to say much so his only reply was.

"You're fast"

At hearing that Lings smirk turned even more annoying.

"Had enough Kazama?"

Jin cold have said "yes lets go get a drink and play video games." and it would be over, but his pride chose the perfect moment to peek its head out and it took over. He couldn't stand the way she had just challenged him. Maybe if he could keep her down enough she would give up. He then started having a mental battle between his common sense and his ego.

__

Ego: Come on Jin you know you can take her.

Jin: Well I guess.

CS (common sense): Yes but how would that make her feel and you afterwards .

Jin: Uh not good.

Ego: But she's just a girl are you gonna let a girl beat you.

Jin: Uh...

CS: A girl that you have come to care about a lot.

Jin: True.

Ego: Oh enough of the mushy crap you have time for that later.

CS: End it Jin you know you want to.

Ego: Hey, hey, hey we have pride here. I mean why should you let her win knowing you can beat her you'll just be lying.

CS: Yes but in the long run winning is not all that matters.

Ego: Oh shut the hell up you sound like a stupid book How to Enhance Your Self Esteem: A Book of Advice for the Losers " remember in the end winning isn't all" give me a break.

CS: You care for her Jin and that's enough for you to end this.

Ego: Exactly!! Thank you very much. Think about it for a second if you let her win she'll feel the Queen of the world and no one will be able to stop her from entering the tournament. Where someone might not be so nice and just let her win. But if you beat her here in a friendly match she'll rethink things and completely dismiss the thought of entering the tournament. Besides look at how she's mocking you with that smirk humph!

CS: JIN!

Ego: JIN!

Jin: ..........

"Well"

Jin grinned his ego had won.

"Lets go"

With that they ran at each other both jumping in the air at the same time. Their knees colliding with each other and they both went down on their butts. They quickly got up and were facing each other ready to go again. Ling ran at him throwing a series of punches which he barely dodge she was so fast, he managed to grab one of her hands and pulling her hard towards him, he slammed in to her with his shoulder making her fall backwards. When she hit the floor she kicked Jins feet making him fall but not completely since he managed to catch him self with his hands. Ling got up at the same time as Jin. Ling ran towards him and again cart-wheeled past him Jin knowing this attack already grabbed her at the waist making her stop Ling was knew and hoped he would do that, she grabbed the arms around her boosting her self up and kicking Jin on the chest sending them both flying backwards landing on their backs. They quickly recovered and were facing each other again they ran at each other Ling jumped in the air to quick Jin and Jin easily ducked and grabbed her foot slamming her down on the floor. They continued for a long time loosing track of time both of them attacking, blocking, falling. Until they were facing each other panting completely out of breath.

__

Damn it! Jin thought _Why do I have to be so stupid I could have ended this easily by simply talking to her about the tournament and how I feel but noooo here I am such a fool stupid ego._

Now Jin knew he had to end this the hard way, he had realized that they had pride bigger then their head would allow them to hold and he was an idiot for thinking that she was about to just surrender. They were both tired now but they could still go on for hours. Ling stood there watching Jin obviously thinking of what move to make next.

__

O.K. I think I've proved my point _I'm strong enough to fight with the best in the world, but I know Jin won't acknowledge that he is such a boy. Now how the hell do I end this with out making it seem like I'm giving up. _

Jin unfortunately didn't give her enough time to come up with something, when he began running towards her. Jin on the other hand had thought that if he could pin her down he would count to three like in wrestling and then he would go something like "I won I'm the man" basically be a practical boy or a practical jack-ass, maybe he would even do her victory dance. Yeah she would definitely be mad but at least he would end stupid fight. Then they could talk about the tournament like the two civilized people they were. Things though didn't exactly work the way Jin had so carefully planned. As soon as he was with in two paces from Ling his foot caught on the fabric of his baggy pants and he tripped stumbling forward falling on Ling completely crushing her with his weight. Jins last thoughts before falling were _Damn it! that's it I am never buying another fashion magazine again fashion is soooo cruel._

When they hit the floor Ling burst out in laughter at seeing Jins face as he was about to fall. his eyes had grown so wide she thought they would pop out and he had a horrified expression on his face with his mouth opened his face looked like a kid who had just been told how babies came into the world.Ling couldn't help but laugh.

If this had been a different situation Jin would have been infuriated by her laughter, but instead he laughed with her. He laughed not because of his stupidity but at the face she had made when he was about to fall on her. She had stuck he hands in front of her close to her chestas if to stop him, she closed her eyes squeezing them tightly, she wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips to prepare for the impact. She looked as if she had just eaten something very, very sour. They laughed together forgetting what their quarrel had been about. 

As their laughter receded they slowly became aware of the interesting position they were in.

M.C: Umm yeah. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up it's just that I've been a little preoccupied.

Jin: Tell the truth you're just lazy.

M.C: Hey shut up it's true. Any way I know the fighting scene wasn't the greatest but...

Jin: Got that right I could take any one out in two seconds you made me suck

M.C: /glares at Jin/ but that's the best I could do. The good news is I have the next chapter finished I just want to see how you guys like this one first.

Ling: Do I smell lemons 

M.C/Jin: o.0 uhhh 

Ling: /shrugs/ I liked this chapter I kicked ass

Jin: Yeah cause M.C here couldn't get any of my moves right or else I would have beaten you in the blink of an eye 

Ling:/pouts/

Jin: That's right no one is a match for me not even you

Ling: /runs off to cry/

M.C: /shakes head/ And to think you're my muse 

Jin: /shrugs/ You made me trip I hate you

M.C: That's it no more attitude from you mister or I'll.. I'll..... I'll make you wear a pink tutu in the next chapter

Jin: /. shudders/ You wouldn't dare besides you already wrote the next chapter you wouldn't change it

M.C: /grins evilly/ Try me. 

Jin: /sits quietly/

M.C: That's what I thought. Any way thank you to all the people who have reviewed don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think. Ciao. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

As their laughter receded they slowly became aware of the interesting position they were in. They became aware for the first time of each other. Ling stared into Jins hazel eyes and was lost in them, she could stare into his eyes for ever. She desperately wanted to know if he felt the same way. Jin laid on top of Ling unable to move. He knew he had to get up his mind was telling him to get off her, but part of him didn't want to leave the warmth of her body beneath his. He then looked into Lings eyes and was startled to see her heart in them. Jin felt his heart beat even faster then it already was if that were possible, when he saw how much emotion and feeling was in her eyes. It scared him to see how much she cared for him, but it also made him feel good to know she cared for him as he for her, Jin smiled down at her.

That was all the answer Ling needed to know Jin cared for her as she for him. She brought her hands to the back of his neck and ran her hands lightly from the back of his ears down to the back of his neck, sending a shiver down Jins spine, making him close his eyes. With out thinking Ling brought Jins face closer to hers there was only slight hesitation before Jin gave in, he brought his head down to meet her lips. They kissed slowly both them being new to kissing, but that changed soon enough. They kissed as if asking for permission at first, Jin then took control as he slowly licked Lings soft bottom lip from side to side making her open her mouth slightly. Jin slipped his tongue inside her mouth tasting, teasing. Ling was a little shocked at first but soon followed Jins lead and slipped her tongue inside his warm mouth, they moaned silently as they tasted each others mouth licking, nibbling, sucking seeing what the other liked best. 

Jin rolled on his back bringing Ling on top of him not breaking contact he wanted to fell her weight on top of him. They were still kissing when Jin ran his right hand from the curve of her hip up to the curve of the side of her breast where he stopped and made small circular motion with his thumb making Ling moan in to his mouth and press her body more to his. They parted only for a second, when Ling took off her shirt to reveal a white sport bra. She leaned down kissing Jins chest, she couldn't believe what she was doing just a few minutes ago all she could think off was kicking his butt and now all she wanted to do was get rid of his clothes to see his butt, Jin was so perfect so beautiful and she felt so safe in his arms. 

She moved back up to his lips licking his bottom lip then biting it. Jin rolled her back on to her back and left her lips to trace slow hot kissed down her throat and to the top of her breast. She felt so good beneath him not to mention her mouth he didn't have much to compare to but the warmth of her mouth and the slight hint of her vanilla lip gloss made her taste irresistible. Jin moved back to her lips which were now beautifully swollen thanks to Jin. He looked down at her and again he was how much passion were in those eyes he smiled as he took her mouth again. They were so consumed in each other they hardly noticed the knocking, hen it finally caught Jins ear he lifted his head and grunted, he looked back down at Ling and with out words they agreed to ignore who ever was outside. The knocking however was not about to be ignored as it became louder and more persistent with a sigh Ling broke the kiss and looked up at Jin.

"They're not going to go away are they?"

Jin sighed too and kissed the tip of her nose before getting up. He extended his hand to help her up which she gladly took. Jin pulled a little too hard which had been his intension so she would be crushed against him, he grinned and kissed her again. He stopped when he heard the knocking again he rolled his eyes,

"Geez! Come on let's see who it is"

Ling picked up her shirt and slipped it back on. Jin sighed as she cover her perfect porcelain skin, he took her hand and lead her out of the training room. Ling followed Jin slipping her shoes on, she hated walking on the cold marble floor. They made their way to the door Ling hugging Jins arm with her hands while Jin cursed softly.

"this better be really important or someone is going to meet my fists."

Jin reached out to open the door to come face to face with the most unpleasant sight. His grandfather standing in front of him smiling. As soon as Ling saw his she glared at the man who she had come to hate for making Jins suffer so much what kind of cruel being didn't love his own flesh and blood. Her glare faded though when Heihachi Mishima turned to simile coldly at her. She felt complete evil radiate from the man infront of her, she inched closer to Jin. Sensing Lings discomfort Jin moved to stand a little in front of her as if acting like a shield. Finally Heihachi spoke.

"Evening" he said bowing his head slightly. To which Jin replied in a cold tone.

"Grandfather."

Jin was still standing in front of the door not letting him in.

"May I come in?"

Jin hesitated a bit before stepping back and letting his grandfather in, but not inviting him further then the hall. As soon as he stepped inside three body guards followed him in silently closing the door behind them. This all seemed so weird to Ling but to Jin and his grandfather it went unnoticed, they were used to that kind of the way people were used to their shadow and were not surprised when they turned to see it there. After an awkward moment of silence Jin was still staring angrily at his grandfather remembering their last encounter. His grandfather broke the silence saying.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

He said motioning to Ling, Jin didn't say anything of course he didn't want to introduce them he wanted Ling as far away from his grandfather as possible. Seen Jin was not going to say anything Heihachi turned and gave Ling a smile that chilled her bones, but she was no longer intimidated by him her initial tension had left her.

"You'll have to excuse my grandson he can be dumber then a rock sometimes and completely forget his manners" With that said he extended his hand. "I am Hehachi Mishima."

Ling didn't want to take his hands, but not wanting to seem completely rude she took his hand in a strong grip. Heihachi was startled at her firm hand shake usually all females would put their hands in his so softly as if they were afraid it would break, but not this girl, this girl though had the look of a glass doll definitely had strength in her. He might not have believed it if he hadn't witnessed it first hand. When he first arrived to Jins apartment he glanced up at the building and his eyes caught movement in one of the floors it was Jins training room and he was in there with someone. He was surprised it was a girl and felt sorry for her going up against a Mishima but quickly changed his opinion as he saw her fighting against Jin, the look in her face was full of rage and he had no doubt she was determined to win.

After watching them for hours both of them looking exhausted but not ready to give up he decided that the girl was very strong not many people could hold out that much against someone way stronger then they. He shook his head as he saw Jin obviously tripping and watched as they went tumbling down, after five minutes he saw they were not getting up he knew they weren't injured and smirked he would give them ten more minutes before he went to intervene. He was actually surprised they opened the door. Now though he was here shaking the hand of this very strong girl and had already made plans for her.

Ling smirked at seeing Hehachis reaction to her hand shake her father had always told her never to shake someone's hand as if she were made of glass but rather firmly so it would show how strong and self confident she was not as if she were some weak thing.

"I am Ling Xiaoyu." Ling said confidently, she let go of his hand and went back to hugging Jins arm.

"It's good to finally meet Jins girlfriend."

Girlfriend? At that word Ling felt her self blush she seemed to do that a lot since she had met Jin, but girlfriend is that what she was to him now. Saving them both from the embarrassment of his grandfathers comment Jin changed the subject.

"To what do I own the pleasure of your visit this time?"

Jin said with a hint of sarcasms in his voice. Heihachi looked at Jin and saw how much contempt the boy held for him.

"We need to talk uh....."

He left the sentence unfinished and stared at Ling. Ling was no idiot she got the hint he obviously didn't want her around and saving Jin the awkwardness of asking her to leave she said.

"I should get going it's getting late."

Jin looked down at Ling he didn't want her to leave but didn't want her around his grandfather either and the unpleasant conversation they were surely to engage in. He smile down at here and said.

"O.k. we'll talk later"

Ling wanted to hug and kiss him good bye but with his grandfather there and the body guards all she did was smile back at him and nod her head. She let go of Jins arm and was about to move away from him to leave when Heihachi spoke.

"I'll have on of my drivers take you home"

With out thinking going completely on pure instinct she snapped.

"No Thank You!"

That had come out so angry and strong Heihachi raised a brow. He wondered what Jin had told this girl to make her act so strongly against him.

"Ling" Jins soft voice broke through her anger and she turned to see the pleading look in his eyes.

"It is kind of late and I wouldn't want you walking home alone at night"

Jin had moved closer to her and had taken her by the shoulders she looked up at him and knew she had lost with a sigh she nodded.

"O.k." Then in a whisper meant only for Jin to hear she said "For you"

"Thank you we'll talk later I promise" He said and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see ya"

During that time Heihachi was speaking to one of his bodyguards he gave something to the bodyguard. Ling didn't see what Heihachi gave his bodyguard but she saw the surprise on the bodyguards face and gave them a suspicious stare. Heihachi then turned to face them again and gave them another cold empty smile.

"Ready" he didn't wait for her to reply.

"James here will take you home."

The bodyguard named James stepped forward it was the same bodyguard Heihachi had been speaking to. James opened the door for her, with one final look at Jin she nodded and walked out the door. 

They walked out of Jins apartment and made their way outside to where there was a car waiting for them. James opened the door to the back of the car waiting for them. Ling got in and as soon as the door was close she hit a button to pull up a black window between her and the driver so they couldn't see her she need some quiet time.

"I hope you'll be alright Jin"

She was worried for Jin, but her worry soon turned into a silly smile. As soon as she remembered what had happened between Jin and her. She closed her eyes remembering the days events, remembering how safe she had felt in Jins arms how good it felt to kiss him to roam her hands all over his body and more important how good it felt when Jin touched her. Which brought another thought to her head, how far would they have gone had his grandfather not come knocking like mad?

__

Am I ready for that though I like Jin hell I love him and I love to be with him but, am I ready for something else. No I'm not as much as I love him I don't think I would have been ready to go further, but Jin will understand. I mean now we have all the time in the world no reason to rush anything.

Ling smiled again who would have thought that Jin could have ever like her that way. She was so happy, Jin liked her and he trusted her he had opened up so much. Though she couldn't help but feel a little hurt when he wouldn't talk to her, it was as if he wasn't sure he could completely trust her, but that would change now. She would make sure of that, she would make him trust her completely. Her thoughts came to a halt with the motion of the car coming to a stop.

Finally she was home, she reached for the door handle just to have it yanked out of her reach. She looked up to see James holding the door open for her, she wanted to glare at him but decided not to he wasn't the one she hated he was merely following orders. She sung one leg out to support her self followed by the other leg. She stood up and moved to step away from the opened door, but found her way blocked by James this time she did glare at him.

"Excuse me. Do you mind?"

He didn't answer instead he reached for something inside his suit and Ling drew back. What was he doing before she could ask he pulled out a black card with a gold trim around it. He extended the card towards her.

"Mr Mishima has asked me to give you this."

She lookd at the card in his hand and then back at James and back at the card eying it as if expecting it to suddenly turn in to a poisonous scorpion and leap up at her. After a few seconds of mental battle she took the card asking.

"What is it for?"

"It is an invitation to the third King of Iron Fist Tournament."

Lings head snapped to look up at James all her shock and surprise completely showing. She looked back at the card she held in her hands. Shocked couldn't begin to describe how she felt. She was still looking at the card in her hands now holding it as if it were an extremely fragile object. Finally she had what she wanted for so long. James rolled his eyes seeing she wasn't about to talk a minute soon.

"Yes quiet a shock isn't it. Mr Mishima must have really seen something special in you to give you this invitation. He doesn't let just anyone in to the tournament only the strongest fighters are admitted."

He looked down at her and still she hadn't moved a bit, he fought the urge to poke her just to check if she was still alive, but the slight tremble of her hands told him she was indeed still alive. Who could blame the kid though it wasn't every day you got invited to the most notorious tournament in the world.

"Any way take the card to the registration center give it to the person at the registration desk they will give you the official invitation, that way you don't have to go through the hassle of qualifying. After that the rest is up to you." 

Now she seemed to be listening she looked up at him and cocked her head to one side in confusion. 

"The rest?"

"Yes like I said you will receive the official invitation. After that it is up to you if you want to attend the tournament or not. If you do decide to attend show up at the tournament with the invitation, if not then just forget about it and pretend nothing ever happened. Completely up to you kid."

Completely up to her. How did Mr Mishima know she was a strong fighter though, he'd never seen her fight. So would he.... James had said only the strongest fighters. She shook her head and realized James was still blocking her way.

"Well James thanks for the ride but I gotta get inside so"

James nodded and stepped aside. She walked passed him but before she could cross the yard to the front door he called out.

"Don't think about it too much this really is a rare opportunity."

She had stopped at hearing his voice but didn't turn to face him after he was done talking she merely continued walking. This is really a rare opportunity he had said, right like she needed to be told that. She reached the front door and put her hand on the knob as she heard the car drive away. She sighed and stepped inside her house she had a major decision to make. She was about to head for the stars and go to her room when she heard her moms voice.

"Ling honey is that you?"

Ling stuffed the card inside her pocket before answering.

"Yeah it's me."

He mother appeared to her left coming from her office still in her business suit. She smiled at her daughter.

"I'm glad you're her I have something to tell you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

M.C. And the plot thickens dum dum dum

Jin: /looks around/ Plot where?

M.C.You're so.... Ow /get hit by rotten fruit/ Hey stop that /dodges rotten apples/ what's the big idea

Jin: I believe they're angry cause they wanted a lemon duh

M.C. But I never said this was gonna be a lemon so stop it. /fruit stops being thrown/ thank you. Besides this chapter was out pretty quick I'm so proud of my self. ^_^

Ling: /Jumping up and down/ I'm going to the tournament, I'm going to the tournament Yummy 

M.C: Ling who gave you candy

Ling /points at Jin/

Jin: /whistles innocently/ What! she wouldn't leave me alone.

M.C.: Great now she's gonna be hyper how can I work with a hyper character.

Ling: /still jumping up and down and bouncing in every flat surface/ I liked this chapter 

M.C: You like every chapter.

Jin: She won't like the next chapter.

M.C: Why what happens

Jin: Come here /shows M.C. notes for next chapter/

M.C. oohh AWW that's so sad. I like it. let's get writing 

Ling: Hey guys don't leave me out I wanna know what happens it's bad isn't it my mom's probably gonna ground me for life and not let me go to the tournament.

Jin: Yeah her mom what's up with that.

M.C.: Calm down I know what I'm doing I don't just put characters in just because you'll see what happens next chapter you'll also see what's going on with Jin and Heihachis. So till then I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.

__


	5. Ch. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Jin:(pokes M.C.)

M.C: What are you doing?

Jin: Checking to see if you're still alive. You haven't update since in a long time.

M.C: Oh yeah well don't worry I'm still alive and kicking.

Jin: (snaps fingers) Darn. I mean hurray!

M.C: (looks shyly at readers) Umm my grammar. Yeah I guess it sucked but thank you for bringing it to my attention. I mean it. I feel so ashamed.

Jin: You should be.

M.C: Quiet you. Trying to apologize here. Any away. The reason I feel ashamed is because I knew those mistakes and typos were there but I didn't do anything to fix them. I didn't actually think they were distracting to the fic, but now that I know they were. I'll promise to try to proof read I mean spell check can only catch so much and it doesn't catch had when I meant to say hand one of my many mistakes. So sorry. This chapter hopefully came out better and I hope you like it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Heihachi laughed mentally at how much animosity his grandson's voice held for him. 

"Could we at least move into the living room where we could at least sit down" Heihachis sighed adding "This old bones aren't what they used to be"

Jin scoffed and rolled his eyes. _If only that were true._ Jin moved to the side going into the living room.

"As you wish." Jin said not bothering on looking back to see if his grandfather was following him.

They walked into the living room. Jin took a deep breath to try to calm himself before talking to his grandfather. He would try to at least act civil. Jin turned to face his grandfather and noticed his bodyguards had been left behind to wait in the hall. He looked at his grandfather and motioning with his hand he said

"You wanted to sit, so take a seat."

Heihachi nodded and sat down on a nearby sofa, Jin walked opposite him and sat on another sofa. Again Jin asked.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Heihachi sat stiffly on his seat as if there were blades on the back of his seat and if he leaned back too far they would impale him. 

"You don't know?"

Answering a question with a question, Jin found that rather irritating. 

"If I knew I wouldn't bother asking you grandfather."

Heihachi shrugged and calmly said

"I'm here to talk to you about joining the tournament."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth then Jin was on his feet radiating with anger. Jin ran a hand through his hair and mumbled something Heihachi didn't quite catch. He assumed Jin was swearing. Jin moved behind the sofa he had been sitting on as if creating a barrier from him and Heihachi. A barrier to keep him from just... what?... thrashing at his grandfather. Most likely not, but he didn't trust himself when he could not get a hold of his emotions.

He closed his eyes and with a couple of deep breaths he managed to relax a bit. It was a good thing his eyes were closed and he was not looking at Heihachi or he would have lost all control. Heihachi had a very pleased smirk on his face, he truly enjoyed watching the boy try to get a hold of his emotions. Though he did have to remind himself to be cautious, not to push him too far, not yet anyway.

After a few moments of silence Heihachi opened his mouth to speak, but Jin held up a hand to silence him.

"Before you waste your breath. Let me tell you I am _not _entering the tournament, I told you once I'll tell you again and again and again until you understand and forget about me entering the tournament."

Heihachi knew his grandson would not have changed his mind since the last time they had spoken or rather argued about the matter. Jin had a strong mind and that Heihachi admired a Mishima's mind was not easily malleable. On the other hand Heihachi had been a Mishima for much longer and had learned long ago how to get what he wanted. Putting the actor inside him to work, he shook his head sadly. 

"Jin, I remember when you first came to live with me. You were so sad and angry and more than anything you wanted to avenge your mother's death"

Jin stiffened and tightened his grip on the sofa. He looked angrily at his grandfather and replied harshly.

"What does that have to do with what you and I are talking about?"

Heihachi stood up, he clasped his hands behind his back and hung his head sadly. Jin rolled his eyes at the little acting show his grandfather was putting on for him. If he had just met him and didn't know what he was truly like he would have completely bought his little I'm-so-sad-you-don't-trust-me-I'm-really-not-a-bad-guy act, but of course he knew better and there for didn't trust his grandfather.

"Everything Jin. It has everything to do with the tournament."

Heihachi paused to see if he had Jin's attention. He was not disappointed Jin was looking at him waiting for him to continue.

"I should have told you the first time I asked you to join the tournament. Yes." He said as if thinking back to those memories. "It would have saved us a lot of trouble and those rather unpleasant arguments, I shouldn't have been so..." he sighed

__

Fucking pushy. Jin thought.

"Persistent" Heihachi finished.

Jin was getting irritated again , what did the tournament have to do with him wanting to avenge his mother.

"Well even though I'm glad you recognize your errors and regret them. I still don't see how the tournament has to do with my need for revenge."

Heihachi shook his head, the boy really needed to learn to be patient. Though he wouldn't keep him waiting, he wanted to know then he would know.

"Jin even though it may seem to you like I don't care, I do, and I have your best interest in mind. Always. When you came here and said you wanted to avenge your mother, I taught you everything I knew about fighting. So you would be strong and ready when the day to avenge you mother came. I am aware I might have done so in a rather rough manner, but I don't regret it. You were a good pupil. Since your mother was killed I hired the best investigators money could buy to find anything that could show us who and where the murderer was."

Jin's fist were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He needn't be reminded of his mother's murder or the fact he had been completely helpless and not been able to do anything. Nor did he need be reminded of the fact that he still didn't know were the thing that killed his mother was.

"Jin the monster who killed your mother will be in the tournament."

Jin froze. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breath the only thing he could do was blink and stare in utter shock. After a minute he let a rush of breath escape him. He slowly moved back to the front of the sofa, he wasn't sure his legs would hold him for much longer. He slumped down on the sofa, beginning to shake a little. 

After all this time he could finally avenge his mother. He could finally be at peace with himself and maybe start to forgive himself for letting his mother die at the hands of that monster. Slowly he started to think more clearly and things didn't seem quite right. He frowned at his grandfather.

"How do you know it will be there?" He asked suspiciously.

"Like I said before I have the best people tracking him learning about it. It even has a name Ogre from one of the many stories they've heard about it mostly myths. One thing is certain he craves fighting he needs it like we need air."

His grandfather had really done his homework on this Ogre.

"That's why I'm holding the tournament. To lure him out with the best and strongest fighters from around the world."

Jin was speechless, he had to remind himself to take deep breaths to calm his nerves. When he was calm again he was able to think more clearly. So his grandfather had arranged the tournament just so he could have his revenge. He had gone through all the trouble to organize such a massive event, to search for suitable fighters for a location, for the monster, just so he could have his revenge. How stupid did Heihachi think he was. There was more to this story then Heihachi led on. 

Jin leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Why in the world would his grandfather go through all the trouble of tracking down that beast and then pretend he was doing it for him. He definitely had other motives of that Jin was sure. This situation did however benefit him, even though he could feel he was walking straight into the mouth of the lion.

O.k. so he would bite for now. Play along with his grandfather and give in, he would join the tournament. He would find out then what his grandfather's motives were. Though he would definitely let his grandfather know he was on to him.

Heihachi had sat down again, he sat patiently, watching Jin. Checking to see what sorts of emotions crossed his face. There were non, the boy was completely emotion less, or so he appeared. Heihachi wasn't sure what was going through Jin's mind but of one emotion actually two he was sure Jin was feeling shock and anger. If not it didn't matter Jin would join the tournament regardless of what he was or wasn't feeling. Heihachi waited patiently for Jin to respond.

Jin sat up and opened his eyes locking his gaze with his grandfather. Trying to keep all anger from his voice and only show defeat Jin spoke.

"O.k. I'll enter the tournament."

Heihachi had to fight the smirk of victory that was beginning to creep over to his lips, he managed a humble smile. He stood as did Jin.

"Good don't worry about the registration I'll take care of it."

__

I bet. Jin thought.

"Now I suggest you train become stronger then you are now."

Jin remained silent.

"Well then I'll be leaving you now."

Heihachi made his way to the door with Jin following. His guards had left to bring his car around and Heihachi stood alone with Jin. Jin reached for the door showing his grandfather out. Heihachi was out of the apartment and had turned to bid good night to Jin, but was cut off by the extreme look of anger in Jin's eyes.

"The next time you want me to participate in one of your little schemes I suggest using other motives to get me to cooperate. What I'm trying is don't you ever dare use my mother to get to me like that again. Good night."

With that Jin slammed the door and walked angrily to his training room. On the other side of the door after a few seconds of shock, Heihachi smirked. So the boy knew he had ulterior motives, yet he had entered the tournament to satisfy his own need.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ling shifted her gaze from her mother to the stairs and back to her mother. Going to her room to think was going to have to wait a little longer. She smiled at her mom.

"What's up?"

Her mother returned the smiled and stepped closer to Ling.

"How was your day?"

"Umm fine."

Her mother smiled and nodded. Ling stared at her mom waiting for more.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No. Your father wanted me to tell you the good news. He has been called to do a job back in China."

"Oh that's great. When does he leave?"

Her mother seemed to be searching for words. She bit her bottom lip and answered.

"Well actually he has been promoted."

"Again mom that's great."

Ling didn't really seemed surprised by the information her mother had just given her. Her father was constantly promoted being the computer genius that he was. He was always called all over the world to give his professional opinion on problems companies had with their computer systems.

"I don't think I'm making myself clear you father has been offered a permanent position back home."

Slowly and painfully realization dawned on her. No that couldn't mean what she thought it meant not again. Ling looked at her mother as she were the Grim Reaper. She blink and managed to chock out.

"What?!"

"We're moving back home, isn't that great? I mean after all you said you hated it here"

Ling blinked. Again they were doing this to her again. They always moved around just as she started to get settled. Just when things were going great, when everything was O.k. again, they had to take that away from her. Always! At that moment she let her emotions over come her, unleashing all her anger towards her mother.

"I hate it here?" She repeated barely audible. She narrowed her eyes and gave her mother and angry glare. 

"You would like to think that wouldn't you! Tell me, does that make you guys feel less guilty about ruining my life? Does thinking or believing I hate every place we go make you feel better well does it?!"

Her mother looked as if she had just been slapped on the face.

"Ling"

"Why are you guys always doing this to me. I start to make friends getting comfortable with our new home I try to be a good student I never complain about moving, but now I'm sick of it. I like it here. Why can't we ever just stay in one place huh?! is that so hard for you guys?!"

"Ling calm down. I know right now it seems like it's the end of the world but it's not"

"How could... Why.."

Ling looked at her mother in disbelief and fell silent. She knew she had lost, she had lost since she walked in the door. She had absolutely no say in the matter non at all. She hung her head sadly and asked.

"When do we leave?"

"In two days"

Ling's head snapped back up. She shook her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the warning."

She turned to the door and reached for the door knob.

"Ling where are you going?" Her mother asked alarmed.

Ling forced her self to answer her mother. Though she didn't feel like it, better to let them wonder where she was, but the fear in her mother's voice wouldn't let her.

"I can't be here right now, I need some fresh air" She said through clenched teeth. "Don't worry I'll be back before twelve."

As soon as she shut the door she began to run. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry._ She kept telling herself. Still running not sure where she just wanted to get away. After how long? she didn't know she stopped panting at a park. She walked towards a bench and slumped down catching her breath. She brought her hands to her face, but she did not cry. Her only thought that moment was Jin.

Just when things started to make sense, they started to be perfect the carpet was pulled out form under her feet making her fall, and fall and fall. What would happen with Jin and her now She closed her eyes lifting her face upwards welcoming the night breeze. She couldn't go she didn't want to leave but then again it wasn't as if had a say in anything her parents decided. 

"Jin. What's going to happen to us?"

She asked to an empty night. Would he be as sad as she felt when she told him she was moving? Would she never see him again? Would he forget easily about her? She shook her head. No. It didn't have to be like that she would not lose him that easily and specially to such a weak opponent called distance. She would not let distance keep them apart. There were always phones, and e-mail and they could always visit on vacation and even over the weekend.

"So we'll have a long distance relationship that's better then nothing. I am not going to lose you Jin."

With a new found strength she got up and started walking again. Not home she wasn't ready to go back there at the moment. She didn't realize were she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" She apologized.

"It's okay." was the reply from the faceless stranger, who was already gone.

She looked across the street and saw, she was right across from the registration center. Instinctively she reached into her pocket and pulled out the invitation card. She stared at it for a few moments. A piece of paper, a simple gold trimmed black piece of paper. Yet it wasn't it was the only thing she had control over, it was the only thing she knew no one else could decide over.

"I'm entering the tournament" She whispered to herself.

She scoffed mentally, so much for thinking it over. She crossed the street and entered the registration center. They were about to close but she had made it a few minutes before closing time. The receptionist gave her a tired smile a sign it had been a long day.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Ling approached the receptionist calmly, with out saying a word she handed her the card The woman took the card and glanced from Ling to the card and raised a brow. She was about to ask Ling where she had obtained the card but decided against it. She had been told, anyone bringing in those invitations should be given the official one. No questions asked. So she shrugged mentally and turned to her computer, and began asking Ling the few required questions

"Name?"

"Ling Xiaoyu"

On she went asking Ling her date of birth, age, height, and so on.

"Okay" She said entering the girls information in her computer. She then opened a drawer and took out a black folder.

"Here you go. All the information you need is in there location, rules" _or lack there of _ she thought " and so on." 

Ling took the folder. 

"Is that it?"

The receptionist nodded and gave her a friendly smile.

"Thank you" Ling said and left.

She walked out into the brisk night and started her way back home. She smiled into the dark. Now she only had to tell Jin she was moving and that she had entered the tournament.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Jin sat on the floor of his training room. His grandfather had left a while ago and now he had time to think about what he had done.

"What a hypocrite you are Jin Kazama"

He had done the very thing, he had told Ling not to do. Ling. He looked down over to his side and spotted her magazine and smiled. She was the only true friend he had ever had.

He stopped smiling and shook his head. He had kissed her today he had held her and it felt so right. Even though he knew it was not meant to be, because he wouldn't let it be. He wasn't like other people and he knew it. On the outside he might look like a normal teenage boy, but he knew he wasn't. He was different. That's why he tried to stay away from people so not to harm them. Ling though had made him feel relaxed and for a moment make him forger what he felt lay with in him. 

He had often felt something inside him sleeping but there. Lately he had felt it even more it was something that fed off his anger something that enjoyed watching him lose control of his emotions. Something evil that enjoyed pain, his pain and the pain of others. Something evil that no matter what Jin did was a part of him. Only lately had he begun to have nightmares about it. He closed his eyes remembering his recurring nightmare.

__

/Beginning nightmare flashback/

Jin stood in a forest trees all around him it was cold , dark and he was alone. He looked up into the night sky, the moon was full it shone brightly with a hint of red as if it were bleeding. Jin heard a rustle from behind him. He spun around and saw nothing. 

"Jin!" 

It was his mother, his mother was screaming for him she sounded hurt and needed his help. He turned around to run towards his mother only to find his path blocked by a monster. 

It stood in front of him, his face hidden by the night shadows. Jin couldn't make it out very clearly, but he didn't care what it looked like or what it was he had to get to his mother.

"Get out of my way!" He shouted at it.

It smirked he couldn't see it's face but he could feel it smirk. It didn't budge.

"You can't save her you know?" It said coldly. 

"That's not what we are it's not in our blood to save people Jin, we or should I say you, yes I am a part of you Jin, we are born killers"

"_No!"_

"Yes I am you, you are me. We hurt those that care for us out of the sheer joy of seeing them suffer."

"No!" Jin couldn't move he seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Just accept it Jin. Just like your father did. Accept me."

"Never! you are a monster and I will never let you hurt those I care about. I am not like my father"

"It's only a matter of time. Until I awake then my little Jin we can truly meet."

"Jin!" It was his mother again.

With all the strength he could muster he broke free and began to run towards the sound of his mother's voice. Though he was too late just like it had happened in real life he was too late to save his mother, not even in his dreams could he save her. He would always arrived just in time to see his mother being killed by that Ogre monster. Only this time it wasn't the Ogre but his own demon. It looked straight at Jin. 

"Soon Jin."

/End nightmare flashback/

Jin opened his eyes and shuddered at the memories of his nightmares. They always felt so real he could almost feel the demon. The demon that he knew was in him waiting for the right moment to be unleashed. For that fact he couldn't let Ling be near him. He cared too much about her to let her be hurt. Especially by him. Whatever the thing that was inside him was Jin knew he couldn't control it, but he would definitely try.

He knew he could never forgive himself if he let another person he care about die. No he would not let it happen again. It was best for give to be detached from everyone especially Ling. He had to forget about her, stay away from her only that way could she be safe from him. He knew it would break her heart and she would hate him. He however preferred that than to have her dead.

"Ling. I'm so sorry."

Though he would not lose to the demon. He would do everything in his power to keep it away to control it. He wasn't afraid of the demon, he was only afraid of what it could do. He wondered for an instant if his grandfather knew, but shook the thought aside. No if he knew he doubted very much he would be alive.

Jin sighed and got up. He went into his bedroom and collapsed in his king size bed. He was so tired he drifted into sleep in no time. That day though he did not dream of the demon but of a certain Chinese girl.

__

They stood in a flower field, flowers all around them. The wind was blowing softly making petals flow all around them. Ling stood in front of him. She was smiling up at him, her hands around his neck. Her hair was loose and in dance playfully caressing her face.

"I love you Jin"

Jin smiled down at her. Here he had no worries the outside world was outside and here they were safe.

"I love you too."

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He ran his hand to cup her chin and lifted her face towards him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her petal soft lips. She parted her lips giving him access of her mouth. An invitation which Jin gladly took. Running his tongue inside her mouth exploring the warmth of her mouth. Making her moan softly.

She ran her hands up his hair and down his back and back up his shoulders. They pulled apart looking lovingly at each other. Ling smiled up at Jin.

"Can we stay here forever.'

"Okay"

Jin answered smiling. He held her tightly as if afraid he would lose her and closed his eyes. They waltz slowly to music only for their ears to hear. They kissed passionately enjoying the breeze and the petals that were softly caressing their skin.

In his apartment Jin slept soundly with a smile on his face. 

M.C: I know a lot of angst so I tried to end it on a happy note with Jin having a nice little dream.

Ling: I didn't like this chapter you're taking Jin away from me.

Jin: (mumbles) I was never yours

Ling: What?!

Jin: Uh nothing I mean blame her she's the writer.

M.C: Damn straight. So how did you guys liked this chapter I hope it was better grammar wise. Sorry it took me so long to update and it was kind of short. But I had a good excuse (dramatic music) the cousins

Jin: (runs off to a corner and starts rocking back and forth) Cousins evil, evil cousins.

M.C: Don't worry they're gone and you're free to be the little cocky muse that you are 'kay.

Jin: (perks up) ^ _^ OKAY!

M.C: Good now we can get on with the next chapter. This story is almost over maybe one or two more chapter and that's it, so bare with me people. Until next chapter don't forget to review.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

The next day Ling found herself walking slowly to Jin's apartment. The weather that day seemed to be completely in tune with her feelings. It was cloudy, gloomy just like she felt and the air was chilly, chilly, cold like she felt at the thought of what she was about to do.

For what seemed like be the fiftieth time that day, she went over in her head what she was going to say to Jin. Mouthing her conversation, stopping only to make little adjustments. People on the street walking by her stared and shrugged, Ling took absolutely no notice of them.

Before she knew it, she was in front of Jin's door, ready to knock. She hesitated a bit, gnawing at her bottom lip. Ling felt her heart start to beat faster and faster every nanosecond if that was possible, she was almost certain that anyone with in a one-hundred meter radius could hear. Taking a deep breath, she raised a shaky hand and knocked softly almost shyly. She withdrew her hand and clasped them safely behind her. She held her breath as she heard the door knob being turned.

Jin opened the door looking surprisingly at the person standing in front of him. Ling quickly smiled warmly at him. Jin returned a nervous smile. There was an uncomfortable silence. Both trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Feeling a bit stupid just standing there, Ling spoke.

"Hi!"

"Hey" Jin smiled again and stepped aside.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure"

Ling stepped into the hall and waited for Jin to close the door. Jin turned to face her not knowing exactly what to say. He stared at the floor and thrust his hands into his pockets. Ling looked up at the ceiling shifting her weight from one foot to the other, also unsure of what to say.

They shifted their stare to each other and spoke simultaneously.

"We need to talk."

They both smiled shyly and looked at their feet.

"Let's go in the living room."

Jin entered the living room followed by Ling. They sat down next to each other. They sat quietly neither saying anything. Jin decided to take the initiative. With a deep breathe he spoke.

"Ling about yesterday, what happened between us..."

He stopped. Ling's heart started to race, and was squirming on the inside, on the outside she remained calm, waiting patiently for Jin to continue. Knowing Jin he wouldn't continue until he found the right words.

Unfortunately, Jin was having trouble thinking of what to say. How could he word things with out hurting her. He didn't think that was possible so he blurted out.

"It shouldn't have happened!"

He could have kicked himself, sure he would have hurt her anyway he would have said that, but he could have at least put it more gently. Now all that was left was to wait for her to react.

Ling felt as if her heart had dropped to her stomach, a lump was forming at her throat and she could feel the sting of tears coming on. Those words had hurt so much, she would have preferred any physical pain to the wrenching pain she felt within. She wanted to cry to scream, to run, but all she managed to so was say.

"Oh"

Jin would have given anything to ease the pain he saw in her eyes. He felt horrible, but this was the only way to keep he safe.

"Ling. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He said softly, looking over at her. She was silent.

"I've never had a friend, not a true friend. Someone who I can trust, not until you came. You have given me the most precious friendship and I don't want to lose that. Right now I'm at a place where friendship is all I can handle."

He looked at her again, she was still silent. He took her hands in his and wince when he saw her flinch. 

"I have come to care for you so much, you're like a kid sister to me and I couldn't stand to hurt you in any way, shape or form and I'm sorry if I'm hurting you now."

Ling sat silently processing everything Jin had just said. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't, the pain inside was so intense she couldn't believe how much words could hurt. She wanted to yell at Jin maybe slap him a couple of times. Instead she did what she thought was impossible. Giving Jin's hand a little squeeze, she smiled brightly and said.

"What a relief and here I was worried I was the only one who felt that way"

Jin smiled back, but not before a look of regret crossed his face.

"So is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ling nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I completely agree, we are not in a place were we could handle more the friendship."

Letting go of Jin's hands she stood up and stuffed her hands in her pockets, Jin stood after her.

"Good I'm glad we got that cleared up. So do you wanna go spar or something."

Ling smiled and shook her head.

"Nah I got a million chores to do at home. So I better get going."

"Alright"

He walked her to the door, she stopped in front of the door and turned around to hug Jin. To her in was a silent good-bye she shut her eyes tightly and to Jin she said.

"I'm so glad we ever met."

Jin hugged her back and reluctantly he let her go.

Ling smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye!"

She said and skipped out the door, leaving Jin to close the door behind her.

As soon as she turned the hall way, she stopped skipping, her shoulders slumped and she sighed in defeat. It was over, it was truly over. She closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Jin had just told her.... she closed her eyes again. No she couldn't think about that.

She stared ahead amd moved forward completely on auto pilot, seeing and not seeing where she was going. She walked out of the building, and on to the sidewalk. She stopped at the middle of Jin's apartment building and looked up at Jin's apartment.

She swallowed the lump at her throat. Why couldn't things ever be what they were supposed to be. She was such a coward she hadn't even told Jin she was moving nor did she tell him about the tournament. She couldn't help it though, she couldn't have told him if she wanted to. She just couldn't stand there being near him, knowing that she wasn't going to be with him any more.

To make things impossibly worse, his words started to echo in her head.

'_you're like a kid sister to me'_

'friendship is all I can really handle'

'I couldn't stand it if I ever hurt you'

Hurt her? Hurt couldn't begin to describe what she felt. A sister that's all she was ever going to be to him, that's all he had ever seen her as, a kid sister. Somewhere in the very back of her minds she could accept that, eventually. 

Even though now she was thinking it wasn't possible. She was moving tomorrow, she couldn't even be his friend she was too hurt to even consider that. It would hurt too much to be with him knowing he would never return her feelings.

"Friend. Is that all I'm ever going to be to you?"

She whispered to herself, still looking up at Jin's apartment.

'_you're like a kid sister to me'_

She closed her eyes tightly. _No he doesn't love me the way I do and he never will._

The realization of that hurt more then she thought anything ever could. At that moment she almost wished she had never met Jin, but she knew it wasn't true. Even though that would have meant not feeling the wrenching pain in her heart, she knew she couldn't stand it if she didn't even have memories of him. For a moment though just for one moment she had the memory of him being hers. When he had kissed her. Something _he _ thought should have never have happened, was her most treasured moment.

Suddenly the skies opened up, rain started to pour right on cue with her tears. She hadn't cried since she was a child, but now she cried, cried with all the pain she felt.

"Oh God Jin!"

She choked out dropping to her knees. Why did it hurt so much, she couldn't sop the tears from coming and for some reason she didn't want them to stop. Jin said he didn't want to hurt her and yet he had, he had hurt her more then he could possibly imagine. For that she hated him.

The rain had soaked her completely, she was aware of that fact, she was also aware of the chill she felt. She knew she had to stand up, walk home, she knew she just couldn't stand or rather sit in the rain. Her legs however chose not to obey her. She shut her eyes tightly still crying, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect her self from the chilly wind.

Friendship with Jin was all she could have. A friendship that would dissolve as soon as he found out she had entered the tournament. Not that it matter she didn't want to be his friend, couldn't be his friend. It would just hurt too much.

"I hate life!"

She said through clenched teeth, punching the concrete beneath her with both hands, so hard it made her knuckles start to bleed. She didn't care, she didn't care anymore.

Didn't care about the throbbing pain on her hands.

Didn't care about the drumming of the rain on her head and body.

Didn't care if she got home or not.

Didn't care about anything.

She merely sat numbly letting silent tears meld with cold rain that ran down her cheeks.

He would have to be blind or a complete idiot, not to notice the hurt in her eyes. Even though she had smiled and hopped away, he knew that he'd hurt her.

"It's for the best."

He said to himself closing his eyes. He had been so close to following her. He had fought the urge not to run after her, to tell her he did love her, that he hadn't meant what he had said. To gather her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. Things though were never what they could be.

Jin opened his eye slowly, he shifted in his seat to look out the sliding doors. He saw it had begun to rain. He loved it when it rained. He loved the rhythmic sound the rain made as it made contact with anything. He stood up and walked out to the balcony, to better enjoy the rain. He put his hands on the rail and turned his head upwards letting the rain hit his face. The rain had always managed to sooth him.

He sighed and looked down. What he saw made his heart stop. He wiped some of the rain off his face, squinting he leaned forward trying to make out what he was seeing. It was a girl she was sitting on the ground shoulders shaking legs folded underneath her, hands limply at her sides.

__

Ling!

His mind screamed. He had to get down there, but he couldn't move he was in a sort of trance, why was she just sitting there? Suddenly he saw something he had failed to see before. Blood.

__

Oh God she's hurt!

That snapped him out of his trance, with out giving it a second thought, he jumped from the balcony to the ground landing gracefully on his feet. He ran to Ling and knelt in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Ling!"

She didn't respond, she just stared ahead. Standing up he gather her in his arms and ran inside. He ran up the stairs down the hallway and easily opened the door to his apartment. He took her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. He left her for a second and came back carrying a first aid kit, some towels and a couple of thick blankets.

He knelt in front of her, she hadn't even moved since he had brought her inside. He scanned her body quickly trying to see were her injuries were. He look at her hands and took them in his. He gulped, seeing her hands were scrapped and bruised. He checked to see if they were broken. After confirming they weren't, he cleaned her wounds and dressed them.

Taking a towel he began to dry her down as well as he could with her clothes still on. He took one of the blankets and wrapped it tightly around her. Sitting down he sat her on his lap pulling another blanket around the both of them. He started to rock her back and forth.

"Oh god Ling what have I done to you."

He felt a warm tear running down his cheek. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and began to sob, saying over and over.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you."

He pulled his face from her neck, to look at her. Her expression was emotionless. He closed his eyes, rested his head on the back of the sofa and let his tears run down the side of his face soaking the fabric of the sofa.

"I'm sorry, please just say something."

Hearing his voice so hurt, full of pain. Ling slowly started coming back to herself. She was cold and her hands hurt. She blinked and turned slowly to look at Jin. He was crying, crying because of her. It was then she realized that he did truly love her, maybe not the way she did, but to have him care so much for her made her think that having this was better then not having him at all.

She wiggled one hand free from underneath the blankets, which was not easy to do since her hands hurt so much. She pulled her hand free and reached to wipe the tears away from Jin's face. He opened his eyes and they stared at each other. Their eyes reflecting the same amount of pain the other felt.

For the second time that day, Ling cried. Silent tears made their way out of her eyes. Jin hugged her tighter and began to cry again. He rocked them back and forth. They cried silently for a few moments. Jin took Lings face in his hands.

"I'm sorry"

Ling shook her head and managed a weak smile.

"It's not your fault" She croaked out, shivering slightly.

At feeling her shiver, Jin remembered she still had her wet clothes on.

"Come on."

Was all he said before, he carried her into his bedroom. He put her down on his bed, and went to his closet a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. He set the clothes down besides her.

"Here you can change into these, I don't want you getting sick."

She nodded, still shivering. He smiled down at her and walked out of the room.

Ling closed her eyes and shivered. She picked up the clothes Jin had left for her and slowly peeled her wet clothes off. Slipping into the dry fabric felt good, but she was still cold. She grabbed the blanket she had been wrapped in and noticed it was wet. Well that wasn't going to help, sighing she took the blanket off Jin's bed and wrapped it around her, hoping he wouldn't mind.

When Jin heard the door to his room open, he walked out of the kitchen where he had been making Ling some tea. He greeted her in the hall, leading her back to the living room. He had one arm behind her back guiding her to the sofa, while the other hand held a mug. He gently pushed her down on the sofa and she sat down.

"Here."

He said offering the mug. Ling took the mug with two shaky hands. Instead of taking a seat next to her, Jin settled for sitting on the coffee table in front of Ling, he even moved the table closer so they were no more then three inches apart.

Ling sipped slowly, letting the hot liquid travel down her throat. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. When she opened her eyes again, she found Jin starring worriedly. She bit her lower lip, she knew what was coming and wasn't sure she wanted to answer.

"Why?"

Was all Jin said, he didn't have to elaborate she knew what he was asking. She looked away from him. How to answer that question. After all she didn't have any intention of ever speaking to Jin after she had left, but now here she was. Now what to tell him, she wasn't sure, she didn't want to tell him about the tournament nor did she want to tell him, how much he'd hurt her. She had to tell him something, so she chose the safest thing to tell him.

"Jin I... I'm moving, moving back home."

She was moving, his one and only true friend, and love was moving, away from him. 

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

She said looking down. Jin took her hands in his and frowned at the bandages. He looked back at her.

"That still doesn't explain why you were out there in the rain or this" He said holding her injured hands.

"I was angry and punched the concrete."

Jin sighed, that had been an answer but not the one he wanted to hear. Again he asked.

"Why were you just sitting there Ling?"

She sighed in defeat.

"When I came here to see you, it was to tell you that I was leaving. Then I don't know the thought of not being with you really hurt and I couldn't tell you." She looked away again and thought. _I don't want to lie to him but I can't tell him that I want to be more then friends not after what he said._ Ling looked at Jin who was waiting for her to continue.

"After I got outside I finally realized what.... I had done and that we wouldn't see each other so my legs sort of gave out and there I sat in some sort of shock I guess and well it ... to know you wouldn't be there it ... hurt." she finished feeling her throat dry and eyes misty. She looked down at her hands and started to cry again.

Jin quickly moved from the coffee table to seat next to her, taking her in his lap rocking her back and forth like he had done earlier.

"Ling, don't cry, look I know we won't be close but that's just distance wise, you speak as if there weren't phones or e-mail or private jet-planes that will take me anywhere I want whenever I want"

She was sniffling, Jin took her chin in his hand and lifted her head so she was looking directly at him.

"Ling I meant what I said before, I care about you and I won't let the distance between us make a difference you're my friend and I don't ever intend to lose you."

She wanted to burst into tears again, but instead smiled. At least for now for this moment she could pretend nothing was wrong and everything was fine.

"Now how about a go at CTR"

Ling chuckled wiping the last of her tears.

"O.k. but this time mo cheating."

She said poking him in the ribs. Jin squeaked, trying to look offended he sniffed and said

" I don't cheat."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day Jin came to her house to say good-bye, they laughed and joked around, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They pretended as if they didn't have something important so say to one another, after all ignorance is bliss. Ling's mother had questioned her injuries, Ling had merely said she'd fallen and that had been that.

Now they were driving to the airport in silence. They unloaded their luggage and walked in the airport. Ling and Jin sat in the airport waiting for Lings plane. After a few minutes their flight was ready to be boarded. Lings mom went ahead giving Jin a formal farewell and left her daughter to say good-bye to her friend in private.

They stood facing each other in silence. Ling could feel tears already forming and pushed them away. She swallowed.

"I'm really going to miss you."

She said flinging her arms around Jin's neck. He hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. He was going to miss her so much. Closing his eyes he said into her neck.

"You know I'm glad you told me you were leaving."

Jin said, Ling pulled away slightly, to look up at him and raised a brow, he continued.

"Even though it's hard to say goodbye, I think it would have hurt more if you hadn't told me and I would have suddenly found my best friend gone."

"I know"

She ran her right hand from his neck to caress his cheek. They looked at each other and with out further thought, brought they kissed. They kissed exploring familiar territory tongues mingling hands caressing. They kissed as if it was their last, as if it was their silent goodbye and in a sense it was. Unknown to the other, they were kissing a sorrowful goodbye.

They broke the kiss, remembering they still needed air, and Ling had a plan to catch. She smiled up at Jin. As if to say she understood, the "friendly" goodbye.

"Don't forget to call o.k.?"

Jin nodded. She reluctantly pulled away from him, though Jin still held on to her hands.

"Bye Ling"

Jin whispered softly letting go of her completely.

"Bye"

She whispered back, turning around walking towards the hallway leading to her flight. Tears already stinging her eyes. Behind her Jin walked away with the same sting in his eye and sudden void in his heart.

Jin: (blinks) OMG! I didn't think you were capable of so much angst.

M.C. (blinks) I know ^ _ ^ thanks for the help (hugs Jin)

Jin: Ugh! get off me 

M.C. Well again one chapter down one to go. The next chapter is kind of short and .. well just wait.

Jin: You have no idea do you?

M.C. Oh please I have everything under control.

Jin: Sure you do.

M.C. Whatever. Any way I like how this chapter turned out. Oh and by the way for those of you who don't know CTR is Crash Team Racing. Don't forger to review 'kay. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I really don't know why I bother with this but I don't own Tekken.

It had been about a month since Ling had moved back home. To her surprise she had discovered she had missed the place and her friends. She had quickly gotten back into the swing of things. She of course still missed Jin, and already felt the distance creating a wedge between them. They had talked and e-mailed but not as often as she would have liked. In a way she didn't mind too much, since she was busy training for the tournament. She still hadn't told Jin, and had decided not to after all it was her life she was the one who chose what to do with it no one else.

Today it was a bright and cheery morning. Ling yawned sleepily trying to focus on the journey ahead. She was walking towards school, not really wanting to get there. She walked unaware of anything around her, almost anything.

She was passing by one of the newspaper stands when a headline caught her eye. Frowning she moved towards the newspaper stand, she picked up the newspaper paying for it. She read the headline and part of the column, before crumpling it into a ball and furiously tossing it away on a near by garbage can.

The rest of the day was spend by Ling walking around angrily from class to class. Mumbling things like "how could he" and "I can't believe he could do that". In that same fashion she arrived home, mumbling and stomping to her room.

In her room she paced back and forth, trying to figure out what she would do, finally she went to her computer and sat down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and groaned as she remembered what she had read in big bold letters the headline had read.

THE MISHIMA HEIR which had been what caught Lings attention.

Mr. Mishima is back at it again, holding the third "King of Iron Fist Tournament". This time like last he isn't the only Mishima in the tournament, his grandson Jin Kazama will also be there. Jin has been relatively kept in the shadows training, and by what our sources tell us he is a tough opponent, having learned from his grandfather. Needless to say this will prove to be a very interesting.... 

That had been all Ling had read before she crumpled the newspaper in her hands. Now she was furious. There was Jin telling her not join the tournament because he didn't trust his grandfather and what does Jin do enters the tournament. She was so angry with him she had decided to write him and e-mail telling him exactly what she thought. She had decided not call him, thinking she would just yell and that wouldn't get her any where.

So now she sat in front of her computer on the compose screen. She glared at the monitor and typed angrily.

DEAR BACKSTABBER! she shook her head and backspaced.

DEAR HYPOCRITE! she scoffed like that was better she backspaced again. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes to think of what and how to write what she wanted to say.

After fifteen minutes of contemplating, what she was going to say a sudden thought struck her head.

"How did Hehachi ever get Jin to agree to enter the tournament?"

__

Finally she thinks!

"Huh!"

__

Hiya I'm the better you or subconscious 

"Whatever"

__

No whatever's think about it before you jump to conclusions, How would that old fart get Jin to join the tournament?

"Well"

Ling thought a moment. 

"Heihachi is pretty manipulative, and he had been bothering Jin since forever and what if he just finally gave in. Wait a minute" She said her head snapping back up.

__

Exactly what if Jin had already agreed to enter the tournament before you told him you wanted to join.

"Then that means he was just worried about the chances of him and I fighting I mean he did say I was his best friend"

__

Oh I swear sometimes you're thicker then a dictionary and thesaurus combined. Friends don't kiss the way you two do.

"But, no way Jin said I was a friends to him and he meant it"

__

And you believed him. And besides since when do you give up that easily.

"Shut up!"

__

Fine don't listen to me

"Gladly"

With that she tune out the annoying voice in her head. Though she didn't manage to tune out what she was thinking. Could it be that Jin really did care for her as more then a friend? Could that have been why he had told her he could only be her friend the day after they had kissed? So that meant that he really just wanted to protect her from harm. She smiled and with a new train of thought she started typing her message. 

DEAR JIN...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Jin punched the dummies in front of him angrily succeeding in breaking them into little pieces, that scattered in all direction of the training room.

"Damn things"

He stood starring at nothing, just panting, a glance at his watch told him he had been in the training room for a good three hours. Jin decided to call it a day.

He walked out of the training room to his room. In there he headed straight for the bathroom, he was badly in need of a shower. He reached into the stall and turned the water on, he stripped his clothes and stepped right into the stall, not bothering to adjust the temperature of the water, leaving it on cold.

Jin sighed at the cool feel of the water against his sweat covered body. He rested his hand on the wall in front of him and leaned his head forward on his arm. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the cold water cascading down from his head to the length of his body.

This was what his life had become, since he had last seen Ling. Nothing but training, that was all that occupied his thoughts now even more than before. The tournament was nearing, Jin felt he was ready, ready to take on that monster and whatever his grandfather threw at him. Jin groaned.

Every time he thought of the tournament, his thoughts would immediately travel to Ling. How would she react when she found out he was going to be in the tournament? He wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak or see him again. In a way that was a good thing, she would be away from him and ... more importantly away from the thing he felt growing stronger inside him. Stronger then Jin, everyday he felt as if he were loosing more and more to it.

Jin's eyes snapped open. He knew he couldn't do much against it, he didn't know how to fight back against that thing. He was afraid, thought not for himself, for others, especially Ling. 

"I might not be able to do much against it, but I swear I won't let it hurt you."

With that silent promise, to the one he knew he loved and would always love. He showered and stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. He changed into black sport shorts and a white t-shirt.

He went into the kitchen, but decided he wasn't hungry, grabbing only a water bottle. He walked down the hall, into the library. He crossed the library going into the game room when his computer screen caught his eyes. He moved towards his desk, it was a mail message. 

He sat on his chair, and clicked on his inbox hoping the e-mail would be from Ling. They hadn't talk or e-mailed much, but whenever he got a phone call or and e-mail from Ling his heart would always leap to his throat. The e-mail was from Ling, the subject read "I understand". 

Jin frowned, "I understand?" suddenly he didn't want to know what Ling had written him about. With a shaky hand he grabbed the mouse and opened the e-mail and began reading it.

Dear Jin:

At first I didn't know how to begin, I was confused and angry then I calmed down, and I am really glad I did because I don't want to say the wrong thing. Then I realized I still didn't know how to begin, so I thought and after a while everything I wanted to say just came to me and I found a poem was the best way to express everything I feel. O.k. here it goes;

Jin I have come to understand that you are a part of me.

I understand that you may never be by my side,

but I also know you'll never leave me.

You are the air that I breath

The sky that I love

The water that quenches my thirst.

You are the definition of love,

even though love cannot be define,

for defining means;

placing a limit to what something is, 

and love knows no limits.

Your strength, your will has helped me be a stronger person.

Whenever I see I dove sheltering itself with it's wings from the rain,

I'll be looking at you.

Whenever the sun peaks through a cloudy day

I'll be looking at you.

Whenever I see rain drops sliding down my window.

I'll be looking at you.

Do you see? even though you're not here

You can't leave,

I won't let you.

So Jin I hope that made, some sense. What I'm trying to say is that I love you more than as a friends, and whenever you're ready to admit you feel the same I'll be there. I want you to know that I do understand and I'll see you soon, well sooner than you think. I'll see you at the third King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Good luck.

I'll Love You Always,

Ling

Jin blinked and closed his eyes, he felt like he was about to faint. She knew, she knew about him entering the tournament, and worst of all she had said that she would see him at the tournament.

He shook his head, he prayed to god that didn't mean what he thought it did. With another glace at the e-mail he took a deep breath and clicked on the attachment. If he had felt shocked, then he felt like dying now. There on big bold letters were the names of the fighters entering the tournament and among them was Ling's name.

Ling had entered the tournament, he closed his eyes and slowly leaned back on the chair. _God Ling what have you done. _ He thought, raking a hand through his hair. Now how was he suppose to keep her safe. What if they went up against each other, he shook his head slowly. It was too late to withdraw from the tournament.

Jin stood up and went to look out the window. He had tried he really had, but now all that was left was let things play out. Wait for the outcome, there was nothing more he could do. Ling was in charge of her life, she had told him once, she would do "whatever she wanted when she wanted."

He stepped away from the window, walking back to his computer. He sat down and stared at the screen for awhile. With a sigh he started to type a reply.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ling stared at the screen afraid to open the e-mail Jin had sent her. After ten minutes she took a deep breathe and opened the e-mail. 

Dear Ling;

I understood everything you said perfectly. I'm sorry I can't express my self like you can. Though I can tell you that what you said was true, I am not ready to be more than friends. There are things that you don't know about that keep me from being that close to someone. Perhaps one day .... No_ when_ I'm ready I will tell you, and believe me when I say you're the only person I want to tell.

As for the tournament what can I say I could say I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that would mean you would also have to apologize. When there is no need for apologies, we both have our reasons. I know now I can't always protect you and I'm scared to admit you don't need me to protect you. So all I can say is good luck to you too.

I hope that one day we can, be together as more than friends.

Forever yours,

Jin 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

End

Owari

Fin

M.C: (sniffs) O.k. it's over that's it. I know most well probably all of you wanted a happy ending, but I wrote that.

Jin: You certainly did, you have got to be depressed to write so much angst 

M.C. I am not, this story just sort of turned out that way, even I cried over the last chapters. Oh but it feels good to finally have finished ^ _ ^

Jin: (sniff) That was ...a (sniff) sad end Whaaaaa!

M.C: (covers ears) Damn. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Gomen-nasai.

Jin: (turns chibi) No sorries! (pulls M.C. hair)

M.C: OW!

Jin: Come on I'm the muse and we're writing a sequel.

M.C: Let go (pulls free) Sorry about that, now. First of I want to thank all the people who reviewed this fic I really, really appreciated it and special thanks to those of you who stuck with me through the end, you know who you are don't be shy, thanks, you guys really made me want to continue. Second do you guys want a happy ending sequel?

Jin: (still chibi) Say yes, say yes.

M.C: Great chibi muse. Well 'till next fic.


End file.
